


The Forgotten Love Mushroom and Cashews

by Argus_Persa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bottom Dipper, Forced love, Human bill, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Smut, Soft sex, Top Bill, consent sex, love potion, no beta we die like men, tags will be added as chapters come, theyre teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argus_Persa/pseuds/Argus_Persa
Summary: Dipper tried to Kill Bill by turning him human, but didn't update Mabel. She ended up turning it into a love potion and a human potion.While looking for the Forgotten Love Mushroom to forget about his failed past love (Wendy), Dipper falls into a cave that contains the studies of a scientist who had once tried to fight the Demon Bill years ago but failed, but he had left behind one thing before his death: a potion that could turn any demon human. However, things don't always go as planned. With a little accident, the potion was turned into something else entirely... one that can also force the demon to fall in love.---Originally from Fanfiction.com (no I didn't steal it my account there is Knifepenguin) I'm rewriting it to be better. I will finish it here.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 85
Kudos: 328





	1. Reading the Recipe

With his brown hair tucked inside of his pine tree cap, a teenage boy hacked away at the rocks that blocked the entrance of a certain cave that he had just discovered. Sweat dripped down from his constellation-covered forehead as he panted.

"There's got to be a way to get rid of Bill for good... locking him away in another dimension is useless. He will just come back again and again, and by that time I don't think we'd be there to stop him." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, his pickaxe got stuck in between two rocks after a rather dramatic attack he raged against the innocent rocks.

He groaned and placed a foot on the stonewall. "What am I even doing in the forest alone? Mabel was supposed to help me!" he tightened his grip on the axe and began to pull, "I bet -ugh- she's out there somewhere hitting on a guy again."

But no matter how hard he pulled the axe still wouldn't budge to the point that mad the already frustrated Dipper pines fall into rage.

"UGH! What is wrong with you!? Curse this weak body of mine! Why am I even trying to get in here? There's probably not anything worth discovering here!"

After a while, he decided to give up. Dipper threw his hat on the dusty ground and gripped his hair in frustration.

"Things will never go my way, won't it?" Dipper sat on the grass and sighed, "Just like how I know Wendy will never like me back. I wish I could just forget I ever had a crush on her." It was then a lightbulb flashed on top of his head. "Wait... I can!"

Dipper took out the 3rd journal from his jacket and flipped through the pages rapidly until it stopped at the right one. A page contained a sketch of a heart shaped mushroom.

"The Forgotten Love mushroom. When grounded and mixed with four clovers, each clover having four leaves, and mixed in the tears of a Unicorn, it will create a potion that would make you forget your previous love." Dipper grinned and hugged his journal, "This is perfect! But, where is it?"

He opened the book once more and continued reading, "The Forgotten love mushroom can only be found in the middle of the forest hidden deep inside of the Wet Rock cave. The map says it should be right..." Dipper's eyes widened and looked at the cave he was previously hacking on, "Here!".

With his newfound motivation, he picked up a big rock that he found on the ground, stumbled a bit due to its weight and his weak skinny arms, and smashed the rock on the pickaxe. However, it only snapped the wooden handle out of the pickaxe.

Dipper stared at the destruction blandly. "That did not go as expected." He threw the heavy rock to the side and crossed his arms. Now, which strategy should he try next? Perhaps there was another way to get inside of the cave besides the entrance.

Suddenly, he heard a crack. Dipper looked around in panic. His eyes scanned the area for the source of the sound until it landed on the ground where he had threw the rock that broke the pickaxe.

There was a crack forming around the grass.

"Oh no-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" with that, Dipper fell inside of a hole.

When Dipper came to, he was in a very dark place, the only light being the one that came from the hole that he came from.

Dipper groaned and picked himself up. "Way to give yourself a brand new set of bruises and scars, Dipper." He dusted himself off and looked up. He had fallen quite a while down. If it wasn't for the roots that layered the ground, breaking his fall, he was sure would have died.

Luckily, he didn't and luckily he always brought around a flashlight with him because he knew that the most mysterious of places were always dark. He clicked the flashlight on and directed it forward.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Dipper screamed and fell backward, the flashlight falling on the ground and rolling away. Its light landing on the nearest wall.

Bill. Paintings of the triangle demon all over the walls.

The teen calmed himself down and picked up the flashlight, finally getting it through his head that it wasn't the real demon. "What is this place? Another relic of a demon worshipper?" he inspected the walls carefully, and then realized something. "Huh, well you look at that. I guess it isn't the cave of a demon worshipper after all."

The drawings on the wall spoke of a story. It was the story of the evil demon Bill who attempted to wreak havoc in all the dimensions he could get his hands on. Which wasn't really any new news. Apparently, this cave belonged to someone who wanted to destroy Bill as well. Therefore, this wasn't the first time that Bill came into their dimension. Someone had battled Bill before and had succeeded in throwing him back into whatever dimension he came from.

This was so cool. He was in the hideout of an Anti-Bill ally! Who was probably long dead, but that could be ignored.

Judging by how the cave was styled, perhaps it was someone from around the 17th century? There was furniture... and books!

Excitedly, Dipper rummaged through the shelf. There were lots of book about superstitions and supernatural beings, but none of them contained anything related to gravity falls. That made sense though. However, behind all the useless books contained the treasure.

Dipper's eyes widened and his entire body began to quiver with excitement as he brought the precious thing into his hands. It was... it was...

A JOURNAL!

Dipper opened it as delicately as possible, afraid that he would accidentally tear it. He breathed in, and began to read aloud. "Bill has killed the last of my family. I have no one else in the world who loves me, but that doesn't matter anymore. They were the only ones that kept me going, but now with them gone I can continue with this suicide plan of mine. Currently, I'm trying to create the one potion that would be able to kill any demon. With this potion I will turn Bill into a... human." Dipper slid down the wall in shock.

Turning Bill into a human? Turning a _Demon_ into a human? How was that possible? If... if it really did work and Bill turned into a human they would be able to kill him just like they would any other human. He would be weakened. All of his powers stripped away. Was the author able to succeed with the potion? He definitely didn't kill Bill that's for sure. He had to continue reading.

"The ingredients to create this potion no longer exists. I had taken the last of it so I only have one chance. I must not waste it. Purple gnome's heart, a Screeching Blossom, the fairy Queen's crown jewels, the blood of a sinner, and a century old cashew nut."

Dipper snorted at that last ingredient. Who would've thought that the one weapon that would defeat the most powerful demon in all dimensions would be made from a cashew nut.

"I was a fool. My plans were revealed. Bill now knows of my potion. He's coming for me. I'm fleeing to the edge of the forest and leaving my journal here in my hideout. I know he is going to kill me, but that's fine. I have no more reason to live and I am sure that someone else is destined to defeat this monster. I am hoping that someday that destined person would find my research and use it to kill the demon. With that, I can be at peace knowing that I had at least helped in avenging my family. I've hidden the potion in a place that Bill will never look: behind his painting in my cave. Whoever you are, please, I beg of you... eliminate the yellow demon."

The Author was killed. Dipper's heart hurt. This was just another example of the horrors that Bill had caused upon his dimension, and just another reason for the demon to die.

Dipper placed the journal back into the shelf and looked at Bill's painting with hate. "Don't worry... your death will not be in vain." He whispered.

Looking around for something to break the wall, Dipper found the same rock that had broken the pickaxe. It had fallen down with him, how convenient. He picked it up and began to work.

Sweaty, dusty, and tired, Dipper dropped the broken rock and smiled weakly at his efforts. There it is. The potion. He picked it up and inspected it. It definitely has been in there quite a while. Was there an expiration date? He hoped not. For now, he should keep it in here until the time was right.

Right now, he still had to look for the Forgotten Love mushroom.

Little did he know that just that little mushroom would change the entire future that he had planned out. After all, if you take a Forgotten Love mushroom, ground it together with four, four leaved clovers, ferment it inside of a unicorn's tears, and throw in a cashew nut you get a whole new potion.

A love potion. 


	2. A Step by Step Process

"So, bro. Whatcha doing there?" Mabel asked curiously from her cupcake-patterned bed.

"Just making a potion. Nothing important." Dipper said casually as he grounded the mushroom together with the clovers.

"Uh huh. What kind of potion?"

Dipper paused in the midst of grinding and then continued, "It's called the Forgotten Love potion. It will help me forget that I ever had feelings for Wendy."

Mabel fell down her bed. "But Dipper didn't we already decide that all of our memories are important and it's what made us who we are!?" his twin sister stomped towards him and took away the bowl of grounded mushroom and clovers, "And also, why don't you just use the forgetting laser gun thingy?"

Dipper huffed and gestured for her to hand him back the bowl, "Using that laser would make me forget Wendy entirely. I don't want that. I just want to forget that I had a crush on her and that alone. By drinking this potion I can have it. Now give me the bowl back."

Hesitantly, Mabel gave him the bowl. "I don't really get it but I'm pretty sure that you still said the word forget."

Dipper scoffed and poured the grinded ingredients inside of the bottle that contained the unicorn tears that he had forced out of that one particular annoying unicorn that once messed with his sister.

"Trust me, Mabel," the teen said confidently, "Since when have any of my plans failed, anyways?"

Mabel looked at him with eyes that screamed "are you kidding me" and then turned back to her bed. She had just been rejected by yet another guy today and just really wanted to rest it out. She'll stalk her brother later to ruin his plans of forgetting his love for Wendy because it just isn't fair that he gets to have them erased but not her.

Dipper hummed as he shook the bottle to make sure that it was properly mixed. It was going to be a good day tomorrow. He would forget about his unrequited love and he would kill a demon. A good day indeed.  
  


Dipper was once again spending his time inside of the forest, singing a song as he headed towards his new hideout. He had already installed a rope to ease his entrance into the cave and covered the broken ground with wood and leaves for camouflage because hey, it's a hideout.

Little did he know that a certain sibling of his was stalking him from behind wearing an army camouflage sweater and mud decorating her eyes. "I'm going to get that potion Dipper. Just you wait." Mabel watched as her brother slid down the rope and into his cave. "What!? Dipper had a playhouse and he didn't tell me!? That's so not fair!" the sweater-wearing girl ninja rolled closer to the hole and took a peek inside.

Dipper was still singing that weird girl band song. Ugh, and he says that her taste in music was bad. She giggled and took out her cellphone to start recording him. She is his sister, after all. It's only natural to keep blackmail of her brother.

Dipper placed the Forgotten Love potion beside the Demon Human potion and took out his adorable pastel colored chalk set. He smiled brightly and got to work with writing demon summoning circles on the ground. Which somehow would seem wrong to anyone watching since that chalk set's purpose was for kindergartners to have fun on the sidewalk.

Mabel grinned mischievously. "Chance!" while Dipper entered the other room connected to the cave, Mabel slid down the rope and tiptoed towards the two potions that were placed on the table. She paused and stared. She knew which one was the Forgotten Love potion, but what was the bottle right next to it?

She picked it up to read. It looked like a very old bottle. Most of the writing had already faded away, but she was able to make sense of one word: cashew. What in the world was Dipper doing with peanut water.

Mabel sighed at the pitifulness of her brother and opened both of the bottles. There should be no harm in mixing peanut water inside of the potion. She may not be a genius like her brother but she knew for a fact that putting in another ingredient to a recipe would ruin it. Just like that one time she had mixed rainbow glitter into cake because she wanted it to taste sparkly.

When her work was done, she placed her hands on her waist proudly. Time to escape! By the time that Dipper had re-entered the room he had no idea of the disaster that had just occurred.

"Now then, I've finished the circle. The only thing left would be to summon Bill, spray the potion all over him, and then kill him. Still not so sure how I would do the killing part but meh I'll find out later." He grabbed the Demon Human potion and went into the demon summoning room.

Dipper closed his eyes and breathed in. "Time to begin." His eyes flashed open and he knelt down in front of the circle with his arms spread out. "Let this be known as the day when Dipper Pines defeats the most dangerous demon in all dimensions!"

Dipper began his chants, having already memorized them and not needing the aid of his journal. 

Soon, the air started to shift around them despite the fact that he was underground. The candle's small flames roared into a fire, melting the wax immediately and extinguishing the light.

Dipper's chants grew louder and louder, the wind around them swirling around with such intensity.

Finally, with one last loud cry, Dipper shouted, "Come to me, BILL CYPHER!"

Then, from out of the circle came the most brutal demon to have entered any dimension. The one-eyed triangle that haunted all of its victims' dreams.

"'Sup, Pines!" the triangle floated over the circle and finger-gunned dipper. "What a surprise for you to summon me yourself! Didn't think you would ever do it again after the puppet incident. It's either you're very stupid or you want something from me despera-hey!"

Dipper didn't give Bill the time to finish his yapping and got straight to work. He only had one chance at this! As fast as he could, he sprayed the potion all over Bill.

The triangle shook himself, until he realized that the liquid was melting into his body. He paused, and then lifted his eyes to gaze upon Dipper. "You..." his one eye flared red and his voice deepened to a monstrous tone, " **WHAT DID YOU DO-** erk!" the triangle suddenly fell onto the floor as if gravity had refused to let him fly. "Dipper **PI** N **ES!"**

Dipper grinned victoriously and displayed the potion's bottle for the demon to see. "It's over, Bill! I'm turning you human, and this way, I will destroy you!"

Bill's eye widened. He recognized that bottle. No. NO. NONON **ONONONONO** **NONONONONONONO** **NONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The demon began to hack and cough as a strange glow emitted from his body. Dipper covered his eyes due to the brightness and took a step back for safety.

The human listened to Bill's screams until suddenly it returned to silence.

Dipper decided that this was the right time to take a peak. "Bill?" there was a body right in front of him, but he couldn't see properly because the candles were out. He took out his trusty flashlight and flashed it towards the smoking body.

It wasn't moving. Had he killed him already!? Dipper rushed to the body's side and pulled the demon for him to face upward, only to freeze at the sight. 

He never thought that he would look so good as a human.

Blonde hair shone with spikes atop of the demon's hair; hair that made him wonder if it was just as soft as it looked. His skin was a deep bronze as if it had been kissed by the sun itself. Smooth. Not to mention the fact that he demon's body was actually pretty well-built and Bill being naked is not doing anything to help Dipper from noticing that.

To sum things up, Dipper was awe-struck by how perfect someone can actually look.

Suddenly, Bill's eyes flashed open, causing a gasp to arise from Dipper, and revealing two monochrome colored eyes. One a bright yellow and the other a suffocating black. Instantly, these eyes came to rest upon Dipper's form.

"Bill...?" Dipper whispered. He shouldn't be able to hurt him as much in his human state. He was safe for now. According to the research notes that he had read from the author, his human form should last for about one week.

Bill raised his right hand slowly, Dipper flinched in fear and made a move to inch away until the demon's other hand stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Shhhh..." cooed the demon softly until his right hand came to rest upon Dipper's cheek.

Dipper wasn't exactly sure what was going on. "Bill wha-"

"Beautiful..." what?

Bill's mismatched eyes shone with an emotion that Dipper was not familiar with. At least, he wasn't used to having such a gaze settled on him.

Next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

Thus begins a love story. A love story between a cosmic demon that had fallen in love with a human, and his inevitable fate of death. After all, the human would have to kill him sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first BillDip fanfic heheh


	3. Learning Its Flavor

It took him around 5 seconds to realize what was going on. Right now, Bill's lips were on him. He was kissing Bill. Dipper was kissing Bill. The demon's soft lips were pressed against his own, un-moving, but warm. 

Bill was kissing dipper. He was- he was doing what!?

Dipper pushed Bill away harshly enough for the Demon to fall back onto the floor. "BILL, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" it was dark, so he was sure that the Demon couldn't tell, but he was steaming red.

Bill rubbed his temples and groaned in frustration. "Why in the fuck did you have to turn me human?" he settled on the floor, and said,"I tried so hard to find that potion so many centuries ago, and now it's in your hands?" he found the old bottle and gave it a glare, his harsh gaze then switching to the human that turned him into a mortal. The Demon tried to keep his glare steady, but then it suddenly melted into that of affection. "Damn, you're beautiful."

Dipper backed away as far as possible until he was sitting against the wall. "No, no, no! That's not what you're supposed to say!" he shook his head and covered his face. "You're supposed to curse me! You're supposed to try and kill me! This is way too different!"

The demon shrugged and leaned back with his arms as support. "You got the recipe wrong, that's what happened. It's kind of cute."

"What! No I didn't! I didn't even make it. It was the author that lived in here before, the one that _you_ killed." Dipper grabbed the empty bottle and flashlight on the floor to show him. "It's exactly how it's supposed to be!"

"Perhaps it was when you first found it, but now it isn't. Have you tried smelling it?" Bill switched his position to a more comfortable one where he had one leg on the ground and the other one raised for him to rest his head on. It did nothing to cover him up.

"What do you mean smell?" Dipper brought the bottle to his nose and sniffed it. Then, his eyes widened. It no longer smelled of stinking blood and old socks. It smelled like a mixture of old cheese and... roses. Like a Unicorn's tears. "This... this isn't right. It wasn't like this before! Why-" the Forgotten Love potion.

Dipper ran out of the demon summoning room and took the bottle that he thought contained the potion that he had just finished up last night and smelled it. It smelled the same.

"No... no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Dipper stared at both the bottles in his hands in disbelief.

"At least you turned human." Dipper turned to see the handsome demon leaning against the door's frame. He was still naked, but he was trying not to pay attention to that. Bill was looking at him with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "I don't suppose you have anything for me to wear? I don't really mind strutting out like this, but according to your human customs it isn't exactly appropriate to walk around bare, am I right?"

"Since when were you one to follow human customs? Just so you know it's also part of our customs NOT TO GO AROUND DESTROYING DIMENSIONS!" Dipper crouched and screamed in frustration.

Bill's face expression furrowed into a frown. Something in his chest twisted at the sight of the human being so upset. It was a foreign emotion. He found himself approaching Dipper and saying, "Hey, hey... why are you so upset? Didn't the potion work? I'm human now, aren't I?" He knelt down in front of Dipper and held the human's shoulder.

Dipper blinked, realization taking over him, then looked up. "You're right," he whispered, "This changes nothing. I can always make the Forgotten Love potion again. Everything is still going according to plan." he turned to look at Bill's human form with a bright smile, "I can sti-" smooch. Dipper shoved the Demon away once again, but because of his weak arms he wasn't able to push him as far as he wanted. "STOP THAT! WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS!?"

Bill brought his fingers to rest upon his lips and looked at Dipper, "You were sparkling..." something warm bloomed in the demon's chest when he saw the human happy. It made him feel... happy. A fond smile had bloomed on his lips, until Bill realized what exactly just went through his mind.

What the fuck?

The demon forced himself to look away from dipper, surprised at himself. What was happening? What was this? He was supposed to kill him. Bill looked back at the human, his gaze switching into a glare. 

Dipper froze at the expression, fear flooding in his veins. "W-what?"

Bill made harsh stomps towards the human, yellow eye glowing with fervor. 

"What are you doing!?"Dipper had no time to defend himself, and soon found himself trapped on the old table's side. Bill's arms on each side. The Demon's raged expression too close for comfort. 

It was then he realized that even though Bill was turned into a human... he was still capable of killing. 

Bill bared his teeth, showing rather sharp canines for a human, and growled. "You little shit." with every step, he closed the distance between the two of them, "What else did you do to me?" however, before the demon could continue his words, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Dipper had closed his eyes shut, raising both of his arms up in fear of being hurt. A small whimper came from his lips, and just looking at hi m made Bill feel as if a knife had just stabbed his heart. 

The demon became flustered. "No, don't- I didn't mean to- I-!" Bill stuttered, not knowing what to do. He pulled Dipper closer to bring him into a soft, warm hug. "Stop that."

Dipper froze in his arms, shocked, afraid, and so confused. "Seriously, why are you doing this!?" Dipper pushed him away once again and looked at him with a frustrated expression.

"It must be the potion," the demon said sure of himself, "I'm supposed to hate you not... not..." Bill stared at Dipper's face expression, eyes shining with tears, hair ruffled, mouth half-open and panting. Immediately, he went back to being flustered, a flush of red beginning to stain his cheeks. "F-fuck you and your ugly as fuck face." The Demon looked away and covered his face, trying to hide the blush that had taken over his cheeks. "I can't kill you in this state."

Dipper glared at Bill and took out the journal that was tucked inside of his jacket. He flipped through the pages until he reached the Forgotten Love mushroom. Perhaps there were things that he had yet to read. There, at the bottom of the page. "If cashew nuts are added, the Forgotten Love potion turns into a... a love potion."

"Of course... a love potion." Bill groaned and sat down on the chair with his bare ass.

"But, you were still able to turn human." Dipper whispered confused.

"That's because the other original ingredients of the potion were still present. By adding the Forgotten Love potion you just mixed them together to form a combo potion... one that would turn me human as well as enslave me. Great."

Dipper slammed the book shut, making Bill raise a brow, and turned towards him with fierce eyes. "This changes nothing. I can still kill you this way!" Dipper stomped towards the other side of the room. He took a bunch of herbs that he gathered and threw them into a bowl where he ground them.

"What are you doing now?" Bill stood up and approached the human, not at all trying to be cautious because he was sure that he could still beat Dipper up even in this form. If only he wasn't in love.

Dipper worked like a wizard on the herbs until they formed a purple disgusting lump. "Nothing." He picked it up with his hands and turned, "I'm just doing my mission!" he shoved the purple gunk into Bill's mouth.

Bill made no reaction, and instead he smirked and swooped in to kiss Dipper. He brought his hand to hold Dipper's jaw and forced him to open his mouth.

"Mph!" Dipper's eyes widened and he tried to struggle, but Bill was too strong for someone who was just human, or maybe it was just the fact that he was weak. 

The demon shoved his tongue inside of Dipper's mouth, transferring some of the grounded herbs. The bitter taste of the mixture staining the human's tongue. 

Dipper tried to push him away, momentarily breaking their kiss. Out of breath, he panted, "N-no--" but was cut off when Bill continued the deep kiss, tongue once again diving into his mouth. The human struggled, "This-- this is _poison_!" he yelled. He mustn't swallow. He _mustn't **.**_

"I know." Said Bill with a voice so deep. Then, he continued the kiss.

It wasn't long until Dipper was a panting mess on the floor, his legs too weak to keep him standing. He had swallowed.

"I thought –hah- that you're not able to kill me!" Dipper shook, already feeling the effects of the poison. He needed to make the cure! His eyes landed on the herbs that were organized on the counter. He needed to get to it. Dipper tried to stand, but he couldn't. 

He felt it.

First, he will be paralyzed, then he will lose his sanity, then his body will start to convulse because his organs would already be failing him.

But, how come Bill was still standing!?

"You think this is the first time that I've turned into a human? You aren't the first one to do so, and that author of yours wasn't either. I've been around for more than a millennia, kid." Bill closed one eye, leaving his yellow one to shine brightly in the dim light. "I may be human now, but this body was once a demon. Poison can't harm me, Dipper Pines. Now..." his golden eye flashed, "Die."

That's not how love potions worked. Dipper was sure.

Inside, he laughed. Bill wouldn't be able to keep up that act for long. If what he saw was right, back when he was being trapped against the table, then in a few minutes Bill would have no choice but to save him. That was the only way. The demon was cursed now and there was nothing that could stop that. Perhaps this small accident was a good thing after all.

Dipper coughed up blood. It was starting.

He could no longer move. He tried to speak, but no words would come out. All he could do was wheeze and struggle as blood began to fill up his lungs. It hurt. It was _painful._ Tears began to prick against his eyes. He wanted to scream out due to the pain, but even breathing was already devastating. All he could do was shake as the poison began to spread throughout his body.

Bill looked down at the human from his position above the ground. His eyes unreadable.

Dipper thought to himself, any time now. He wouldn't be able to resist for long. The demon was stupid for staying inside of the room, he should've ran away so that he wouldn't be as affected. Perhaps it was the potion's doing.

Dipper coughed up another set of blood, and tried to look straight, but it wasn't working. It was the next stage of the poison: insanity.

Beside the chair, he started to see floating fairies. He scoffed to himself. That isn't any different from what he saw daily.

Dipper couldn't see it, but he was a horrible mess. From Bill's point of view, he looked as if he was having a minor seizure on a puddle of blood that he had made from his mouth. He was slowly turning purple, the same color of the poison that Bill had forced into the human.

This was nothing, the demon thought to himself. A love potion wasn't something to be afraid of. If he was immune to all poisons, then that would mean that weak, minor potions such as this would be the same. The first few minutes were just a setback, soon the effect would fade away. He felt nothing watching Dipper suffer. Soon, Pines would die and that would just be one more minor nuisance out of his way towards the destruction of this dimension.

That's right. He felt nothing.

A sickening wet cough emitted from Dipper once more.

Nothing.

Gasps and wheezes.

Nothing at all.

Dipper's eyes rolled back to his head and closed.

Fuck.

Bill rushed towards the counter that had all the herbs and quickly made the antidote. He knew the recipe. After all, he knew everything. The demon collapsed in front of Dipper's still body, his hands shaking as he gently opened up the human's mouth.

"Fuck-" he poured the antidote inside of the teen's mouth, eyes worried and in panic. He couldn't take this. He wasn't immune to the potion after all. He was done for. He watched as the medicine fell into the human's mouth, but that wasn't enough. He needed to make sure that Dipper would swallow otherwise he would just choke.

Bill brought Dipper into his arms. He helped him into a position where he was sure that the human was comfortable. He caressed the human's sweating forehead pulled him closer for another. The demon got to work and attempted to help Dipper swallow the antidote.

He hoped so much that it wasn't too late. He was an idiot. He was a moron. Dipper was going to die and it was going to be his fault. If that did happen then he had just assigned himself suffering beyond measure.

Once he was sure that Dipper had all of the medicine inside of his system, he moved away. However, he didn't stop holding the teen.

He waited.

Waited.

Waited some more.

"Fuck, Dipper, if you don't wake up right now I'm going to smack your face so hard!" Bill looked at Dipper with fear shaking inside of his core. He had never felt like this before in all the years that he had been alive as a Demon, but he forgot, he wasn't a demon right now. He was human, and that was Dipper's fault.

This was pain. Emotional pain. His heart clenched within his chest at the fear of losing the human, and it absolutely ripped to shreds at the thought of knowing that it would be his fault. It was _suffocating_. Was this love? 

Suddenly, Dipper began to cough.

"THANK FUCK!" Bill sighed out in relief and brought the human into a tight hug; burying his face into Dipper's neck.

Dipper finally regained his thoughts and realized that he was still alive. He didn't die. He was right. He grinned and tried to steady his breathing. This could work to his advantage.

Bill pushed Dipper away softly to bring his face in his hands. "Are you alright!?" he asked concerned.

Dipper wiped the remaining blood off his mouth and looked at the demon with mischievous eyes. "I will kill you, Bill Cypher."

Pausing, Bill thought for a moment. Then, he smirked and closed an eye, showing only his glowing golden one. He wrapped a tender hand around Dipper's waist and pulled his lower half closer to his own until they pressed against each other, making the human flustered. "Go ahead and try, Dipper Pines." He licked his lips and stuck his tongue out.

Dipper spluttered, red spreading across his face. No matter what, he doesn't think he'd ever got used to the demon acting this way. Angry and embarrassed, Dipper leaned in closer by just an inch, shocking Bill in front of him.

"Hoho... what's this? Are you falling for me, Dipper Pi-" A whack of pain and then black.

The human staggered to stand as the demon fell limp on the ground. The antidote may have cured him, but he could still feel the after effects. Perhaps Bill was more stupid as a human. the demon thought he was leaning in for a kiss, when he was actually reaching for one of the rock debris that was scattered on the ground from him hacking into the mural. 

Humans can be knocked out, you know.

Having Bill in love with him was a very unexpected outcome, but it somehow worked towards his favor. Whatever magical creature sneaked into his hideout and mixed the potions was probably an angel that was trying to prevent Bill from biting out his throat once he became human. Indeed, that was an outcome that he had not calculated.

Well, if poisons didn't work. How about throwing him off a cliff? He could always try slitting Bill's throat but he didn't think that he could stomach that.   
  


Bill groaned as the light invaded his eyes. The next thing that he should do after destroying the earth was destroying the sun. Hi groggily blinked his eyes, clearing his vision to see a thin-built Dipper struggling to drag his body along the ground. Which was rather painful, since there were sharp rocks underneath him.

"Piece of shit, what did you do to me?" he said weakly. He felt pain throbbing at the side of his head.

Dipper flinched and turned his head so quickly that Bill was afraid that would've caused a whiplash. Bill tried to stand up, but then Dipper suddenly kicked him so hard he went rolling.

"DIPPER PINES THE FUCK-" suddenly there was no more ground.

Pure reflexes was the only reason why Bill was able to grab onto the nearest thing possible, and in this case, it was a root.

"Why! Why didn't you just fall!" Dipper whined from his place above the cliff.

"You just tried to kill me again." Bill groaned, and with his monstrous strength, he lifted himself up with just one arm. 

Damn. That demon's human body sure can lift.

The demon climbed up and brushed himself off, realizing that he was suddenly clothed. He was wearing a pair of pants that were probably made around the 17th century and a white blouse. It's amazing that none of these had already rotten away because of time or some sort of monster moths. "Is this going to be a regular thing with you, Pines?"

Dipper didn't reply, he just kicked him off the cliff again.

"SHITTY BRAT!" Bill held on to the same root and climbed up again. "FUCK YOU." He yelled shoving an accusing finger on Dipper's chest.

The human rubbed his arm and looked away pouting. "I thought it would work the second time..."

Bill's face expression completely wiped into something blank. Damn. He was cute. That was _too_ cute. His heart thumped at the sight of the human's pout and it did things to the demon.

"Fuck you..." he whispered, grabbing Dipper's arm and pulling him into hug.

Dipper's face flushed with warmth, a tinge of red staining his cheeks. Bill was quite tall as a human compared to his puny triangle self. Dipper's face was resting against the demon's shoulder, his forehead brushing against the blonde's neck. Bill was warm.

Then Dipper pushed Bill off the cliff for the third time.

This time he fell a little further down, but still managed to grab onto something again. Dipper listened as the demon cursed his name from below, knowing that there was really no venom in his words. So pushing him off the cliff didn't work. He would need to find another back-up plan.

Dipper took out his own personal journal, one that he had just started writing in recently, and wrote: _Pushing a demon turned human off a cliff won't kill him_ right next to _Poison doesn't work on him_. With that, he walked away. He wouldn't have to worry about Bill being left behind. Dipper knew that the demon would just follow him.

The sun was already setting. The day was over. Dipper only had six more days left until Bill turned back into a demon and the love potion's effects would fade away. How would Dipper kill Bill? Do you have a guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do u think Dipper is going to kill the demon? Guys, if you want, you can drop suggestions on how Dipper kills Bill~!


	4. An Addicting Taste

"It's a wonderful day today, Pinetree," Said the demon as he walked with his hands resting on his hips, "It's a good thing that you're spending the time going for a walk with me. Quite romantic, I must say." Bill was in the middle of admiring the view. The view's name was Dipper's Ass.

Dipper grumbled as he stomped forward, the journal in his hands to guide him. "Shut up..."

"Although, I am quite curious," mused the demon, "Where are you taking me? I sure hope this isn't another plan to kill me, Pines." Bill sped up until he was walking right next to Dipper and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Just assume that everything I'm going to be doing from this point is going to be about killing you, Bill." Dipper shrugged off Bill's arm and shot a glare towards him. "Now be quiet. We're almost there."

Bill stopped walking and stared after Dipper's back. He looked down at his chest, and placed a hesitant hand over his heart. "Tch..." if it wasn't for the stupid love potion he wouldn't be feeling any pain right now just by Dipper's words.

"Bill! Are you going to follow me or not?" Dipper turned to face Bill, his face bearing an expression of annoyance, but at the same time curiosity.

Perhaps it was just the Demon, but the way the sudden wind flew past the human, causing his brown locks to sway with the wind. How Dipper had to hold on to his hat because the wind was getting too strong, and how the sun filtered through the trees' leaves to shine on top of Dipper.

It felt as if that his entire world had changed to make everything about Dipper beautiful.

Bill looked down at his heart, feeling it flutter, and then back up at Dipper who was waiting for him. "Yeah, I'm coming." A tiny smile took over the Demon's lips.

Love. The only thing he had ever loved was witnessing the suffering of others. This... this kind of love was different. It felt warm. It felt fresh. It felt like another kind of happiness. He wasn't used to it. As much as he wanted to say that it felt disgusting, the love potion wasn't allowing him to genuinely mean it.

"So, my love," Dipper choked at that last word, "Would you mind telling me what kind of suffering you have in mind for me today?"

"You'll see." Was the human's reply.  
  


"So..." Bill started with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised as he looked up at the thing in front of them. "You're next plan was to have me die by the hands of... a frozen screaming version of you?"

Dipper smugly tucked the journal back inside of his jacket and huffed. "This isn't just any kind of monster. So far, I think it's the monster that freaked me out the most. Other than you, of course." Dipper looked around and found the control panels.

They were underground in what looks to be a laboratory. The cave contained many cylinder tubes, most of them empty, but inside of one of them was a frozen screaming Dipper.

"Yeah, I think I can handle another version of you." Bill smirked and crossed his arms with confidence.

"Let's see about that. In your demon form I'm sure that you can handle him with no problem, but you're human now." Dipper scanned the control panels looking for one particular button. When he found it, his facial features brightened and he placed a finger on top of it. "Let's see if you survive this." With that, he pressed the button.

Bill switched his gaze from Dipper towards the frozen monster. He didn't bother to switch to a defensive stance. He watched as the capsule hissed open, the ice from inside melting at a rapid pace. Then, the Dipper from inside collapsed onto the floor.

Meanwhile, the real Dipper ran to the other side of the room for safety.

He didn't want to waste any more time. Bill casually walked towards the hacking face dipper, face devoid of any emotion. Without hesitation, he grabbed Dipper's throat into his hands and slammed him against the cylinder. The demon tightened his grip, watching as the impersonating monster struggled against his hold.

"B-Bill -urk- it h-hurts!" the fake Dipper looked at Bill as tears started pouring from his eyes. He clawed at Bill's arm, trying to get him to stop.

The Demon grinned evilly and leaned in closer. "Sorry, kid, but you're just a fake. I don't love _you_." Bill threw him across the room, surprising Dipper once again at the Demon's strength. Wasn't he supposed to be a human now!?

The moment that the fake Dipper fell onto the ground, it transformed into a disgusting white caterpillar looking monster. It hissed at Bill and immediately crawled rapidly towards him, but even this didn't faze the strongest demon in all dimensions.

The Demon dodged by jumping to the side, watching as the shapeshifter crashed into the cylinders that once contained him. While the monster was disoriented from the crash, Bill allowed a crazed smile to take over his face. He crouched, taking a broken metal rod into his hand, and began to run towards the shapeshifter.

The Monster, noticing his approach, was barely able to switch to the size. The weapon missed him by only an inch.

"Quick little thing, aren't you?" Bill had the Shapeshifter trapped against the wall. Ferociously, he pulled the rod out of the rocks and pointed it towards his prey. He had made a motion to impale the monster, but then it hastened to shapeshift into a small rat that crawled out of the Demon's reach. "How cute. Running away."

The rat was able to wriggle away. The Shapeshifter knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat that crazy human by himself. He wasn't stupid. Which is why he had to switch to underhanded tactics. The monster saw Dipper, watching from the side, and then the rat grinned.

It was a small change, but Bill saw it. "As if I'd let you!" Bill threw the metal rod with such accuracy and strength, that even the rat was barely able to dodge it. With the cost of an arm, of course.

Dipper realized that the shapeshifter was coming for him, and immediately tried to run away, but it was too late. The next thing he knew he, Dipper was trapped in the hold of the monster.

The shapeshifter's next form was Bill. Bill with a missing arm bleeding out. "I don't know who you are," said the monster using Bill's deep voice, "But if you don't stop I will kill this boy." Fake Bill held Dipper in a hold, a glass shard from the remains of the Cylinder pointing at the human's throat.

Bill didn't move. He stood there, a glare plastered on his face.

Dipper made a disgusted noise and stepped on fake Bill's foot. "Let go!"

The Shapeshifter hissed and glared at Dipper. "I wasn' messing around, _Dipper_!" in one motion, fake Bill ran the glass shard over Dipper's shoulder, causing the human to let out a pained cry.

However, Bill still made no move.

Dipper sobbed at the pain, trying to keep his tears from falling. He was pretty sure that the glass just scraped across his bone.

"Look at your little human _crying_." Fake Bill harshly took Dipper's chin into hand, dropping the glass shard, and brought his face closer to his own until their cheeks were brushing together. "Let me leave quietly and he doesn't get another scar on his pretty skin."

"You don't seem to know who you're talking to, scum." Bill said in a monotone voice as he took a step forward.

"Don't move!" Fake Bill laughed nervously and looked at Dipper. "You seem to care about this pathetic human... I wonder... what would happen if I did this?" a wet tongue slid across Dipper's cheek, making Dipper squirm in disgust.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boisterous laugh erupted from the demon's mouth, confusing both Dipper and the shapeshifter. Then, his face expressions made a drastic switch, a serious look taking over Bill's features.

"A lot of things will happen, you shit." His yellow eye glowed, then, with such speed and agility, he grabbed the metal rod that he used to cut the Shapeshifter's arm off, and threw it once again.

A disgusting crunch.

It took less than a second.

Dipper's eyes widened. Hesitantly, he turned his head to look at the fake Bill beside him. The sight made him want to puke his guts out.

The Shapeshifter transformed back into its original state, a metal rod forcing its limp body to stay stuck onto the wall as it had went through its face.

"You're an idiot, Pines." Bill harshly pulled Dipper up to make him stand and gave him a glare. His eyes glanced at the wound that ripped through the human's shirt and 'tsk-ed'. "You did that to yourself."

Dipper looked at Bill and sighed. "I guess any sort of monster here on Earth wouldn't be able to kill you."

Bill scoffed, not letting go of Dipper's arm. "Of course not. Don't you know who I am?"

"Let go." Dipper forced Bill's hand to release him and began to walk away. "I need to get back to the hideout so I could treat this." It hurt like fuck. It was still bleeding. Dipper couldn't stop himself from sobbing at the pain.

"Wait." Making sure not to touch Dipper's arm, Bill made Dipper face him. "Don't you know the meaning of hygiene?" he frowned as he rubbed Dipper's cheek as hard as possible with his sleeve, trying to get the remains of the disgusting saliva that the monster had rubbed all over his human.

"It's not the first time I got some weird fluid on me. Stop it!" Dipper slapped Bill's hand away. "Stop!"

Bill shook his head at the human, picked him up (much to Dipper's dismay), and said "I'll carry you. It'll get you to the hideout faster so that we can treat your wound."

Dipper wanted to say no, but it hurt like FUCK. So, he stayed quiet, ocassionally whimpering from the pain. However, before the two of them exited the cave, Bill gave the dead shapeshifter's body one last harsh kick.   
  


After Bill brought him back to the hideout, the demon treated Dipper's wound with care, making sure to have it cleaned and wrapped. Afterwards, Dipper thought that instead of resting, he should go outside to find more ways to kill the demon.

The two of them walked through the forest, the sun's light starting to turn orange. It was the time when all the monsters of the day went to bed.

Dipper walked a few steps ahead of Bill letting the Demon trail behind him.

"Why are you so interested in this world?" Asked Bill randomly.

Dipper stopped walking and looked back at the Demon. "Why are you asking me that?"

Bill stopped in his tracks, keeping the distance that he knew that Dipper wanted between them and replied. "Not a lot of humans can usually stomach seeing things like this every day, and yet, here you are, going inside of this magical forest again and again without any fear. I'm not sure if you're stupid or really just that brave."

"Oh..." Dipper looked down at the grass and then at the orange sky that had a tinge of purple. "I wouldn't say I'm brave-"

"So you're stupid then."

"I'm not stupid!" Dipper huffed and tightened his grip on his upper arm, trying to bear with the pain. An action that Bill noticed. "I guess it's just because of curiosity." He turned and resumed walking. "I want to know more."

"If you had signed a deal with me back when I was still a demon I would've given you all the knowledge in the world."

"Signing a contract with you would mean the end of the world, Bill. Only an idiot would do that." 

"Just keep in mind the day that I turned you into my puppet."

"Shut up." Dipper grumbled.

"You're beautiful."

Dipper sputtered and threw a rock at Bill. Although he dodged it smoothly. "Stop saying stuff like that! It freaks me out!"

Bill rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "It's true though..."

With a groan, Dipper stomped away. "Just how in the world is that true!"

"Not only are you an idiot but you're a blind idiot." Bill put his hands inside of his pockets and walked calmly. "You're beautiful because you dress like a homeless person. Seriously, how many times have you worn the same shorts?"

"If you're just going to insult me then it's better for you to shut up."

"You're beautiful because even though that little shit had a weapon against your throat you still rebelled like a stupid little bitch."

"Can you say a sentence that doesn't have a curse word in it?"

"Dipper."

That made him stop. Bill had said his name many times before, but hearing him say only his name: 'Dipper' without the usual mocking Pines following it was different.

Then, he felt a hand wrap around his own softly. Dipper brought his gaze to look at Bill, not knowing what to think of this situation.

"You don't really believe it yourself, but you really are beautiful. You're beautiful because instead of having fear take over your body when you look at things like me, your eyes filled with wonder and shine with such curiosity." Bill gently brought Dipper's hands to his lips and gave it a kiss. "You are beautiful beyond measure because even though that wound on your shoulder should be hurting like a bitch you're just bearing with it as if it was nothing." The Demon closed his eyes and brought Dipper's hand to cup his face.

Dipper's heart hurt. "That's... that's just the potion talking." He looked down and bit his lip.

Bill opened his eyes, his yellow eye glowing as the darkness slowly began to take over the forest. "Maybe so... but right now, I mean it." Without letting go of Dipper's hand, the Demon leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "Dipper Pines, you are beautiful."

The teen looked into the Demon's eyes, uncertain. All the things that were coming out of Bill's mouth was just because he was under the influence of the love potion. It was all fake. The real Bill Cypher would never say things like that genuinely, although maybe he would just to make fun of him.

Without asking, Bill gave Dipper a soft and gentle kiss. Dipper didn't stop him from doing so.

This was fake as well.

After the kiss, none of them said a single word. Dipper thought that he had enough of the outside and decided to go back to the hideout.  
  
  
  


"I wonder if Dipper is going to go home today." Mabel wondered to herself as she walked through the forest. "He didn't sleep in our room last night. Probably because he was too busy trying to fix the potion that I messed up." She snickered. "I hope he doesn't figure out that it was me. He would kill me for sure."

She stopped behind of a bush in front of Dipper's new hideout to spy, but saw something that she would never have expected. Dipper was with another guy. A friend? He sure was good-looking.

Mabel watched as Dipper pointed at the entrance to his hideout, probably telling the guy to go inside first. Dipper never had friends. Well, she knew that he was friends with Soos, but who was this guy? She was sure that she would remember a guy as good-looking as that around the town, but so far this is the first time she's ever seen him.

She took out her phone from inside of her pocket and texted her brother. _"Are you going to go home tonight?"_

A reply came back a few seconds later. _"No. I still have some things that I have to research. Sleep without me."_

There's no helping it, she thought. Whenever Dipper wanted to stay inside of the forest that meant that he was doing something that he thought was important, but what could be so important with that guy? She was more curious about the hot guy than Dipper's nerd plans. For now, she would have to go back home.

Although, having a new friend for Dipper could be a good thing. He always spent time doing weird stuff, so he never had time to have a proper conversation with the other kids in Gravity Falls. It's nice that someone was taking an interest in her brother and even hanging out with him in his little hideout.

Maybe the kid was a mystery nerd just like him.

"If monsters won't be able to kill you what kind of method should I try next?" Dipper asked himself as he placed his cellphone back inside of his pocket. The only thing that was lighting the cave was an old oil lamp that the previous author had left behind.

Bill was lying down on the bed on the other side of the cave, relaxing. "I told you this already, but you won't be able to kill me even if I turned human. The last person wasn't able to succeed, as you can see."

"There's got to be a way..." Dipper scribbled through his own journal.

"You know, sooner or later you've got to go to sleep. You were like this as well last night, Pines. Humans need to sleep one way or the other."

"I mustn't sleep!" Dipper slammed his book shut and took out his uncle's journal. "I only have five days left until you turn back into a demon! I need to kill you before that time comes!" he flipped through the pages looking for another idea.

Annoyed, Bill got up and walked to where Dipper was sitting. "If you keep on moving like that your wound will open up again!"

"A small sacrifice to save the world." Dipper huffed and returned to the journal, but then it was taken away from him. "Hey!"

"You must've read this a thousand times already. Reading it again won't let you find anything new." Bill threw it away until it slid underneath the table. "If you don't sleep tonight your skin is going to sag and your eyes will fall into your sockets." He forcibly picked up Dipper bridal style, ignoring the human's protests, and gently placed him on the bed. He tucked the teen in and eye-smiled. "Goodnight, little Pinetree!" just because he was drugged with a love potion doesn't mean that he won't stop teasing Dipper.

Dipper stuck his tongue out and rolled over, covering himself with the blanket.

Bill placed his hands on his hips and walked towards the oil lamp. He turned it off and then settled on the floor. Dipper wouldn't want him to sleep right next to him, the floor was the next best option.

While Bill got comfortable on the floor, Dipper bit his tongue. He hated the feelings that were swirling inside of them. Guilt. Fear. Loneliness. Doubt. He just wanted them to go away.

Guilt because he felt as if he was trying to kill an innocent person, even though he knew it was just the total opposite. Guilt because he was acting so mean towards someone who was doing their best to shower him with love.

That love was fake, he just had to remind himself that.

Fear because he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to find a way to kill Bill in time. Fear of failure.

Loneliness because he wanted to handle this on his own. Loneliness because he wished that there was someone he could talk to about things like this. His sister was never interested in all the mystery and probably won't ever understand his passion towards it. It's not like he can talk about it to his uncle, he was always too busy.

Doubt because...

Doubt because maybe he wouldn't be able to kill the demon. Doubt because he was starting to have second thoughts. Doubt because he was starting to think that perhaps keeping Bill as a human being forever would be better.

God, what was he supposed to do now?

When Bill woke up the next day, a blanket was over him and Dipper was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing is going alright I think-- I changed a bunch of things for this chapter. Thankfully though I was still able to follow the end


	5. Ignoring the Instructions

Bill looked around the hideout, but there was no sign of Dipper. He looked inside of the summoning room, the storage room, as well as the main room but he was nowhere to be found.

A bit ticked off that Dipper didn't tell him of his departure, Bill climbed up the rope and left the cave. The brat was probably out there trying to catch some other creature that would hopefully kill the demon.

"Yo, Pinetree! Where are you, brat?" Bill yelled as he walked through the forest calmly. He would probably summon some random bloodthirsty monster but he wasn't worried about that.

Considering the fact that he was awake just 30 minutes ago to check on Dipper to see that the brat was still sleeping, he couldn't have gotten far. How did he even slip by? He was pretty sure that he was a sensitive sleeper.

"PINETREE!" he yelled, but there was still no answer. He took in a deep breath and prepared to shout again. "YO PINETR-"

"Will you shut up?! You'll attract a monster!" Bill looked up to see Dipper sitting on a branch. How in the world did he get way up there with that weak body of his.

"What are you doing over there?" Bill asked with a skeptical look, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm researching. Don't come here." Dipper went back to reading the journal, skimming through the pages as if he hasn't already read it all at least a hundred times.

Ignoring Dipper's order, Bill climbed the tree.

"I thought I told you not to come up here!" Dipper yelled in annoyance. "Aren't you supposed to be programmed to listen to everything I say."

Bill scooted closer so that both of them can sit on the big branch until their shoulders were already brushing against each other.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean that I will listen to your every command. Although..." Bill leaned in until his lips were kissing the tip of Dipper's ear softly, "It depends on what kind of command."

Dipper sighed, and gently pushed him away. "That's enough. If you're going to stay here the least you can do is not disturbing me more than you already are." Without looking into Bill's eyes, he went back to reading his book.

Bill leaned back with his arms as support and tilted his head in curiosity. "I don't see why you would rely on a book when you have a creature right beside you that can tell you all the secrets of the universe."

At that, Dipper's ears seemed to perk up. He turned to look at Bill with excitement, but then drooped down as if he remembered that he was not supposed to. "So what?" he said gloomily, looking back at the journal.

Annoyed, Bill took the revolting book from Dipper's hands and jumped down the tree as if it wasn't at least two floors high.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Haven't you realized that you rely on this book too much?" Bill held the book in his hand and waved it around, completely disregarding the fact that it was equivalent to a thousand-year-old golden relic to Dipper.

"Bill!" Dipper really didn't like what the demon was doing this time. Angry and frustrated, he began to climb down the tree.

"This book doesn't contain all the knowledge of the universe, and it doesn't even cover everything inside of this forest. There's still loads to discover." The demon went on, his eyes never leaving Dippers form which was cautiously climbing down the tree slowly.

"I swear when I get down from here you are so going to get it" the teen mumbled as he carefully grabbed a branch.

"You've already started your own journal, haven't you? Don't you ever think about writing something original? Something that you found? Something that you yourself studied and researched with your own mind and hands?"

"Stop talking!" With every single word that came from the demon's mouth, Dipper grew more agitated.

"You didn't even make the potion that was used to turn me human. You just copied it from another journal. What's wrong, Pinetree? Is plagiarism the only thing you know how to do?"

Dippers grip on the branches tightened and he closed his eyes. "Shut up, Bill-"   
Crack.

Dipper felt as if his soul left his body the moment gravity started pulling him downwards along with the broken branch. The moment he heard the crack, a signal that told him that the branch was about to give out, his heart had stopped and his eyes had widened. His mind had gone blank. He wasn't even given a chance to scream before falling.

Though, he didn't reach the ground.

"You klutz." When Dipper opened his eyes he was face to face with an angry Bill who was glaring at him.

"I-I-I..."

Bill adjusted the way he was carrying Dipper until the teen's head was nestled on the demon's neck. "Learn how to choose a strong branch."

Dipper raised a fist to punch Bill in the face, but then he took a deep breath of the blonde's scent. He smelled good. He was warm too. He slowly dropped his hand, letting it rest on the demons strong chest.

Bill sat down on the grass, Dipper still in his arms and now settled on his lap. "Hey, don't act like a sensitive bitch, okay? I didn't use those words to hurt you." The demon had one arm around Dippers waist and the other settled on his thigh.

"No..." Dipper sighed, relishing in the intoxicating smell that came from the former demon. "It's just... you're right."

Bill blinked. "What?" He wasn't sure if he heard that right.

"You're right. All I've been doing is following someone else's work. I'm a copycat who doesn't know how to make anything original..."

Bill was silent for a moment before he decided to tighten his hold on the human, allowing Dipper to rest his head on his shoulder. "You make me feel like shit."

Dipper snorted. "Those are supposed to be my words." It wasn't really processing in his mind the fact that he was literally cuddling the demon, instead, he was choosing to ignore it. 

Ignore everything. Ignore how warm you feel whenever the demon hugs you. Ignore the smile that threatens to spread on your lips every time the demon says something remotely nice. Ignore the butterflies that you feel whenever the demon kisses you. Ignore the guilt that you feel inside every time you try to hurt the demon. 

Ignore everything, because, in the end, you have to kill him anyway.


	6. Can't Finish the Recipe

It was another day. To anyone else, it was just a regular day, but for Dipper, it was one more day down before his time runs out. It's already been three days since he turned Bill into a human and he has yet to kill him.

Inside of their (since when had he started referring to it as theirs?) hideout, small, soft rays of sun filtered through the leaves of the trees until they made their way inside through the hole at the top.

Inside of the small space, the human and the demon sat across from each other on top of the single-bed.

Dipper hugged his knees as he observed the blonde man in front of him. "Just how in the world am I supposed to kill you?"

Bill was sitting comfortably, legs crossed and his body leaning back against the wall. "A human can't kill me. Many have tried, but look. I'm still alive."

The brunette rested his chin on his knees, looking at Bill with tired eyes. "What if... what if I hurt you? With a blade. Would that kill you? Stabbing you in the heart like one would with a vampire?"

Bill snorted and said, "Well I'm no Gregory or Rudy."

"What?"

"Nah, It's nothing." The demon laid down on his said, closing one eye and looking at the human with his bright yellow one. "I'm human right now so yeah I can die if you stabbed me in the heart..." then he smirked, "but can you?

"I can if I wanted to." Was Dipper's immediate answer.

"So you don't want to kill me?"

The human bristled and gave Bill a glare. "Don't twist my words, demon."

Bill paused and then shrugged. "It's what I do."

At that moment, Dipper's phone vibrated from inside his pocket. He took it out with his left hand and read the text that was sent to him. It was from Mabel.

_SweaterTwin_ _: are you going home today?_

With curiosity, Bill crawled over to take a glimpse of Dipper's screen. "Who is it?"

"It's Mabel." The human said while texting his reply.

_You: Yeah, Im going home today_

Bill bristled at Dipper's response and gave him a disbelieving look. "You can't be serious. Are you really going to leave me here?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and got off the bed, making his way to the desk where his little backpack was placed. "It's just going to be for one night, Bill. You can handle it."

"What if something attacks you on the way?" Bill hopped off the mattress, hovering behind his human.

Dipper gave Bill a frown and slipped on his bag. "You know that's not going to happen right? Even if it did, I know how to handle myself."

"Take me with you." Bill demanded. Lips curled up into a snarl and his arms crossed to signify his stubborness.

"You know I can't do that! You're supposed to be a secret! Mabel and the others don't know that I've even done-" he made exaggerated hand gestures towards the demon, "- _this_!"

Bill clasped a hand around the human's to make him stop moving, then, he leaned in. "That's the point. They _don't_ know Which means that you can bring me."

The demon was close enough that it made Dipper old his breath. Whether it was because of fear or... something else, Dipper wasn't so sure.

He slapped Bill's hand away and took a step back. "If so, what am I supposed to say? No one has ever seen you before here in Gravity Falls."

Bill shrugged and said, "Just say I'm a tourist you found wandering around the woods or some shit. You're creative. Make something up."

"I really just don't see why I can't just leave you here for a night." Groaned the human.

"I don't want to be without you even for a second."

He should be used to this by now, but even though he knows that these words are just because the Demon is under the influence of the potion, he finds his heart fluttering.

After a long moment of contemplation, Dipper cleared his throat and adjusted the straps to his backpack. "We're going to have to get you new clothes to wear... We can't have you wandering around looking like a half dressed pirate, and it's not like you can wear my clothes. You're too tall."

...

And that's how the Demon turned human ended up in front of the mystery shack wearing a mustard colored Dorito shirt and cheap ripped jeans, because hey, Dipper is a broke teenager. However, despite the low quality of the outfit, Dipper had to say that he still looked good. Life was unfair. Bill could probably wear a carton box and still be able to walk the runway.

Clutching his backpack straps nervously, Dipper glanced at the demon beside him. Bill noticed and gave him a smile. Taking in a deep breath, Dipper prepared himself and said, "Please don't say anything that will give yourself away... If you do..." Dipper swallowed and looked away, "I'll be unhappy."

"Now that just won't do now, would it?" Bill looked at him like one would when seeing a pitiful child. He joked around, but Dipper already knew the effect of his words. Being under the potion, the thought of Dipper being unhappy was absolutely not what Bill would go for.

Dipper moved forward with Bill following behind him and opened the door to the shack. "I'm back!" He had expected everyone to be inside, bit surprisingly it was quiet.

The moment that thought passed his mind, he heard a body thumping from upstairs and glass breaking. He thought too soon.

Immediately, a girl who had the same face as he did came stumbling down the stairs. "Dipper!" She jumped, skipping a few steps, and gave him a flying hug sending the both of them to the ground. "Didn't expect for you to really come!"

Dipper was already used to his sister's antics, so it didn't take him a while to recover from the fall. "It's been a while since I came back so... Yeah."

It was when Mable stood up that she realized that Dipper didn't come alone. She noticed the handsome dude that was standing behind her brother. Strange thing was that he wasn't smiling. His expression almost seemed... cold. 

"Who's this?" 

However, the moment she asked her question, a bright smile took over the man's lips and he held out his hand for her to shake. "Hi there! My name's Galben(1). Call be me Ben." 

If she remembered correctly, this was the guy that she saw her brother hanging out with near his hideout. Well, any friend of Dipper's was a friend of hers. Mabel smiled and shook his hand. "Hey, Ben! I'm Mabel, Dipper's sister." 

Dipper watched the interacted holding his breath, but once he saw that Mabel didn't notice anything weird, he released it with a relieved sigh. He looked around and realized that it really was quiet. The sound of the TV wasn't on and there weren't any weird noises down at the basement. 

"Where are the others?" Dipper asked. 

Mabel grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "Our uncles went fishing. Soos and Wendy already went home. Do you guys want to eat? I made glitter cupcakes!" she ran into the kitchen and came out with a batch full of glittery cupcakes. Dipper wasn't even sure that humans would be able to eat it. "Don't worry! I bought the glitter at a store. They said that it was edible!" 

So, the three of them sat at the dining table eating Mabel's sparkly creation. 

"So, Ben. I've never seen you around here before. Are you just visiting?" Mabel asked, her eyes fluttering. Just from that action alone Dipper already knew what she was thinking. She had set Bill as a target... if only she knew. 

Bill retained his smile and answered the question. "Yeah." it was a short answer. 

Mabel's determination crumbled a bit at the other's response. Uwah, so cold. Or... maybe he just wasn't the time to talk a lot. So cool! 

"Are there any places that you haven't been to yet? Maybe I can show you around!" Mabel attacked.

"Dipper already showed me enough." Bill blocked. 

"I know lots of fun places that my brother hasn't been to!" second attack.

"Probably not that fun if Dipper doesn't want to go." a dodge. 

"You can make more friends!" third attempt. 

"Dipper's enough." blocking again.

"Oh, come on. You can never have too much friends!" Mabel was determined. 

It was then the smile was wiped off his face, and he snarled, "Do you not understand what I'm getting at, woman? I don't fucking want to!" his sudden yell startled Mabel. 

Dipper panicked and held onto his arm. "Bi- Ben, what are you doing!" he turned to Mabel and said sheepishly. "Sorry, Mabel. He's had a long day!" Dipper caressed Bill's arm softly in order to calm him down, an action that his sister's eyes were drawn to. 

Shaking herself out of her shock, Mabel forced a grin onto her face. "N-no, it's fine. I can understand! Why don't I put away these cupcakes and head to bed? It's getting pretty late anyways." 

Bill clicked his tongue, crossed his arms, and looked away. He messed up but he was glad he did. She was getting way annoying. Dipper should be happy that he didn't give her a slap. 

Dipper stood up and brought Bill with him. "Well, uh, we'll be going ahead!" he pulled the demon towards the direction of the stairs. 

Before the two of them made it to their bedroom, he heard Mabel yell from downstairs. "I'm going to be having a sleepover at Brenda's house!" 

A little relieved at that, Dipper pushed Bill inside of the room and yelled back. "Okay!" once he was sure that she had already left the shack, he turned to Bill and glared. "What was that!?" 

"You're sister's too desperate for a boyfriend. She targets any guy she sees!" 

"So you cursed at her?!"

"She was annoying as fuck that's why!"

"I told you not to say anything!"

"You said not to say anything that would give me away. That didn't give me away."

Dipper gripped his hat and threw it at his bed. "Aren't you afraid of being discovered!?" 

"So what if they find out? It's not like they can do anything to me." Bill huffed. 

No. That's not it, Bill. They can. Unlike Dipper who's too afraid to put a knife to your throat, there are people who wouldn't hesitate to run a bullet through you. If they do find out then... then...

They'll take you away. 

They'll take him away?

Wasn't that the point? If Dipper just told them right now that Ben was actually Bill, and that he had turned human, wouldn't they be able to handle the situation better than him and actually have the courage to get it over with? With that, the Demon fears in all dimensions would finally be dead. He should do that. He really should. 

But that would mean taking Bill away and never letting him come back. Bill would die. He would _die_. 

At first, Bill refused to look at Dipper out of pettiness, but because he suddenly became quiet, he took a peek. Only to see that the human was staring at nothing while tears were flowing down from his eyes. 

"Hey, hey, hey..." his tone immediately switched into something gentler. He was by his side in less than a second and lifted the other's chin to wipe away his tears. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was a dick move. I'm sorry." 

Dipper had yet to snap out of it. The whole reason Dipper turned Bill into a demon in the first place was to kill him, but look at him now. He couldn't even do just that. He was absolutely useless. He was useless in everything he did. 

Bill cupped his cheeks and continued to wipe away the tears with his thumbs, trying to get Dipper to look at him. "Stop crying. Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again." the demon pulled Dipper into his arms and rubbed his back softly, his eyes look up helplessly.

Dipper's silent crying had transformed into a series of sobs, his hands coming up to grip Bill's ugly Dorito shirt. 

"Let's sleep. Let's go to sleep." Bill picked up Dipper into a bridal style hold with little to no effort and brought him to the bed that he knew was his. He tucked the both of them under the sheets and pulled the smaller one even closer to him. He continued to whisper soft words into his ear. A mixture of "Don't cry"s and "I'm sorry"s. 

However, these words only made Dipper feel horrible. This sort of gentle behavior was exactly why he could no longer bring himself to even think about killing the demon. That night, Dipper cried himself to sleep in the arms of the Demon that every dimension feared. 

That night, the two of them didn't realize that Mabel had never really left the shack and had actually been listening in to the both of them the whole time. Bill just didn't notice because he was too busy fretting over his upset human. 

Mabel covered her mouth, her eyes wide. What did Dipper not want Ben to say? What did they want to hide? What did he mean "discovered"? The way that Ben spoke to her brother was definitely not the way that normal friends talked to each other. Especially two guy friends! And if she was right... the two of them were sleeping in the same bed right now!

Mabel was actually happy that her brother finally got himself a friend who he was able to bring a long to his weird adventures of capturing monsters and evil incantations, and at the thought of him also finding someone who would... care for him, she was ecstatic. Gender didn't matter. She knew that, but there was something off about Ben. 

He was cold. He didn't seem like the kind of person that should be around Dipper. However, with the way that he was treating her brother right now it seemed that he was gentle enough, but Mabel still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with the entire situation. 

Also, his eyes were two different colors.   
****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO BETA. WE DIE LIKE MEN.
> 
> (1) Galben means YELLOW in Romanian 


	7. Swallow and Become One

It was early in the morning when Dipper and Bill went back to their hideout. Dipper didn't want to Mabel to catch them going out so he made sure to leave before the sun had peaked out. The walk was silent and so was their entering of the little cave. 

It's now day four. Four days since Bill was turned into a human being and four days since Dipper accidentally made the demon fall in love with him. If he was going to be honest with himself, he was lost. He wasn't sure what he was going to do from now on. 

While the two of them sat in the same room silently and separately, Dipper on the bed and Bill sitting in the corner of the room, the human was unaware of the thoughts that were going through the demon's mind. 

Bill hadn't expect for Dipper to cry so much last night. He thought that he would get away with just a little scolding, but instead he was met with a river of tears that only stopped when the human fell asleep. It hurt him to know that it was because of him. He was truly stupid. This potion was stupid. 

The demon looked at the other boy who was sitting comfortably on the bed, his face expressionless and his lips pursed. Although he knew that it was the potion's work, he couldn't help but wish for Dipper to fall in love with him as well. He had never known how painful unrequited love could be until he consumed this potion. Heck, he didn't even think much of love in the first place. 

Even though the love he felt for Dipper was only for one week, right now, it was real. His feelings were real... even if it was only for seven days. 

Damn it. He really wanted Dipper to love him back. 

"I love you, Dipper Pines." the blonde man said out of nowhere, shocking Dipper out of his trance.

Dipper blinked at him in surprise, until his expression melted into one of pity. "You're just saying that because of the potion." 

Bill stood up and approached the bed. "It doesn't matter. I don't care about the potion. Right now, I can say that what I feel for you is real." he knelt in front of the boy and brought his two hands into his own. "Can't you acknowledge that?"

Dipper shook his head and pulled his hands away. "Stop it, Bill. You of all people should know that you're saying nonsense right now." 

Something inside of chest moved as if crushing his heart. "Dipper, everything you're saying right now is hurting me." he whispered, eyes never leaving the other's. 

"When the seven days are over you're not going to be saying that!" Dipper didn't mean to raise his voice. It just happened. 

"I don't give a fuck about what happens when the seven days are over! What matters is right now and right now I fucking love you, Dipper!" Bill yelled back.

"Stop it. Just stop." the human jumped off the bed and tried to climb out of their hideout, but before he could reach for the exit, the demon took his hand.

"Don't run away, Pinetree." his voice was deep, as if in warning. 

"I'm not running away!" Dipper refused to look him in the eye. With one pull, Dipper was once again held in Bill's arms. The demon said nothing. 

It was warm. Since he was a little shorter, being held this way made him feel so protected. He could hear the demon's heartbeat right on his cheek and feel Bill's chest slowly breath in and out. He felt a lump on his throat starting to form. He didn't want this hug to stop. Helplessly, his hands came up to clutch at the other's shirt, and his face leaning in to rest closer to Bill's chest. 

"Is this okay?" Bill asked, his voice so soft as if he was afraid to startle the other.

Dipper didn't say anything, only tightening his grip on Bill's shirt. Bill never thought he would ever admit this, not even in his own mind, but as he swallowed a thought passed through: he was nervous and unsure.

"Dipper... will you let me hold you?" 

Then, Dipper started crying. 

"Shit, fuck! Forget what I said!" Bill tightened his arms around Dipper and leaned down so that he was able to hide his face at the crook in between the human's neck and shoulder. "Why the fuck are you always crying! I hate it when you do that!" 

Bill was going to start beating himself up mentally until he felt soft hands softly push him away in a distance where Dipper was able to pull his mouth closer to his own. 

They kissed. 

To say that Bill was shocked was an understatement, however, he was a demon that knew how to get himself together. Immediately, his hand came to cup Dipper's cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin as he closed his eyes to kiss back. Dipper was surprisingly the first one to initiate tongue, his own coming to lick at Bill's lips asking for entrance in such a cute way. There was absolutely no hesitation in the way Bill loosened his jaw and gave way for Dipper's pleasure, but instead of letting the human do what he wanted, Bill caught Dipper's tongue in between his lips and sucked. A moan came from Dipper, pleasing the demon. 

Slowly, the demon led him to the bed where he pushed Dipper down so that he was lying down properly, his hand came to hold Dipper's waist while the other continued to hold his cheek softly. Bill kissed even deeper, tongue coming to caress against Dipper's, playing with him, _teasing_ him. The demon's tongue caressed the roof of Dipper's mouth, sending shivers down his spine. 

Bill always gave him such good kisses. His kisses were so amazing that after each one Dipper found himself turned into goo every single time. The way he licked and the way he _sucked_ made Dipper arch his back at the sensations, unintentionally rubbing their clothed dicks together. 

The demon growled and grounded down at Dipper's hips, making the human moan even more. The cave would have been silent had it not been for the wet sounds of their tongues lapping against each other and the delicious mewls that Dipper made. 

Dipper's hands came to hold Bill's strong shoulders. His eyes were closed, cheeks flushed pretty pink, as he kissed back. His eyes were furrowed as felt every single second of the kiss. It was so hot and delicious. His heart was already racing and they haven't even done anything else yet.

Bill's hand held Bill's thing and pulled it up to wrap around him, making it so that their hips rubbed against each other so, so _well_ that it made Dipper gasp and writhe below him. 

However, the demon pulled away, making the human whine in complaint. Dipper wanted to pull Bill back in to continue the kiss, but Bill gently took a hold of his wrist and pulled it away from his own face. He caressed Dipper's eyes, urging him to open them so that he could look. When Dipper did, Bill asked, "Do you really want this?" 

Does he? Does Dipper want this? 

Dipper looked into the different colored eyes of the demon above him, sincere and genuine. They looked it him with so much love and worry. Dipper could tell that Bill was really afraid of the concept of hurting him, and wanted him to be as happy as possible. 

The human leaned up, his hand cupping Bill's cheek, and gave a soft kiss on the other. Then, he lied back down and whispered, " _Yes_." 

Bill didn't wait to ask again. Immediately, he took of his shirt, revealing his sculpted body, and attacked Dipper with kisses. Kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, and his neck until he came across a barrier called Dipper's clothes. 

The demon slid a hand under Dipper's shirt, smoothing over soft skin and eliciting a gasp from the human, until he gripped the cloth and pulled it over the other's head. Bill guided Dipper's arms out of the shirt until he too was shirtless. With that out of the way, he continued his quest down the human's body, peppering kisses over every patch of skin he came in contact with until he came up to a perk nipple. 

He gave it a harsh shock and watched as Dipper arched his back. "Bill-- that feels weird!" 

"Does it?" Bill asked coyly as his other hand came to pinch at the other bud while his teeth played with the one in his mouth. 

Dipper shuddered. This was the first time he'd be doing anything like this and everything was new to him. All these feelings were absolutely overwhelming. " _Bill_..." he could only moan the demon's name. 

"Yes, love?" the demon responded, coming back up to give him a deep smooch on the lips. 

"I-I..." Dipper stuttered, his hands were curled into fists as they placed themselves on Bill's chest. "I don't know what-- I'm... I'm scared..." he finally said. 

"Don't be," Bill kissed his temple softly and then nuzzled the top of his head. "I will take good care of you." he breathed in the human's scent through his hair, catching a whiff of the shampoo that he used just recently. 

Then, the demon pulled down Dipper's shorts along with his underwear. Now, the human was completely naked and bear for Bill to see. Dipper was flushed and embarrassed, his skin tinting pink even all the way to his shoulders. 

Unable to take Bill's strong gaze, the human covered his face with his hands, only to have them pulled away from him. "Bill?" 

Bill let go and smoothed his hands down Bill's body. "Don't do that. Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful, Dipper." Dipper could only look away at those direct words. 

Bill took off his own pants. At the sight, Dipper yelped and covered his eyes, making the demon chuckle. He was just so cute.

The demon got off the bed, confusing Dipper, until he came right back with something in his hand. "What's that?" Dipper asked. 

"Something that's going to help us." Bill said nonchalantly as he poured a hefty amount on his hand.

"Isn't that the bottle of oil I kept--"

"Yes. Yes it is." The demon grinned and leaned over the human, making him quiet once more. His hand went down, and suddenly, Dipper felt something poking at his entrance. "I'm putting it in." 

"W-what?" Dipper gasped when Bill's finger entered him. His hands immediately went to hold the demon's shoulders. "This feels weird!" everything was just so strange-- Dipper didn't know how to label the new things that he was feeling. 

"Don't worry. It's going to feel good soon, I promise." when Bill started slowly thrusting the finger in and out, Dipper felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. "I'm going to put in another finger, okay?" Dipper nodded with his eyes closed shut. 

When it went in, it felt a lot more uncomfortable compared to one. It was stretching Dipper from the inside. His grip on Bill's shoulders tightened. "Bill..." he whispered. 

"It's okay. It's okay." Bill gave him another kiss and used his other hand to pet his head. 

The demon started stretching him more through scissoring motions, making Dipper squirm underneath. It was strange. he had never felt like this before. Whenever Bill thrust his fingers in and out, it made Dipper all hot and sweaty, his heart beating faster than before, and when he _curled_ his fingers, Dipper could only moan at the sensation. Was this what it meant to feel good?

"You already look so beautiful and we haven't even started..." Bill whispered, eyes eating up the sight before him. "I just need... to find something." at those words, Bill adjusted his fingers until they brushed against a particular bundle of nerves. 

A shudder wracked through Dipper's body, a sense of newfound pleasure rushing through his body the moment Bill rubbed that one spot. "B-Bill!" he moaned. 

The demon grinned mischievously and leaned in closer to capture those bruising lips with another kiss. "I found it." he made his fingers go faster, pumping in and out after adding a third finger, always hitting that same spot over and over again until dipper was mumbling mess. "It feels good, doesn't it?" 

Dipper looked like he was almost at the edge, is moans and pants in time with his finger's thrusts. However, Bill can't have him coming just yet. The demon removed his fingers and left Dipper feeling empty. The human whined and pawed against Bill's chest. "Bill, what are you doing?" 

"Don't worry, love. I'll give you something even better." whispered the demon. 

Bill backed away and took the oil in his hands once again. He poured a large amount on his bare dick, giving it a few pumps to make sure it was slick, before held Dipper's thighs and raised them up to make more room.

"Bill!" Dipper exclaimed, embarrassed at the sudden position. He was spread wide. Bill could see everything like this. 

"Don't be shy, Pines." Bill grinned. A finger came to slide against his perineum, brushing against Dipper's puckered entrance. "You look absolutely ravishing. Be proud." 

It was then Dipper felt something large and blunt poking against his entrance. "Bill, I don't know if--"

"You're going to be alright." Bill interrupted. However, a worried expression came over him. The demon pressed their foreheads together and said, "But, if you want to stop here then it's completely alright. I'll stop." 

Does Dipper want to stop? The human looked up at the demon. The same demon who destroyed universes and killed countless of different other beings. However, with Dipper, Bill was a completely harmless creature that took care of him oh so well.

"I..." Dipper whispered, making the demon lean in closer for better hearing. "I want this." 

Bill smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Very well." 

With that confirmation, the demon pressed in slowly, allowing the tip to enter Dipper. Although he had already been stretched loose, Bill's dick was a completely different level compared to the demon's fingers. The human found himself latching on to Bill in an attempt to keep himself stable. 

Inch by inch, the demon pushed inside of him until he was completely sheathed. Bill stayed still for a moment, making sure that Dipper had already adjusted to his size. When Dipper's grip on his shoulders finally listened a big, the demon said, "I'm going to move, alright?"

With a nod from Dipper, Bill started rocking his hips slowly. On hand braced on the side of Dipper's head, and the other holding a smooth thigh. It was a slow pace, but Dipper had already started releasing such delicious moans. The human was an absolute sight. So, so _beautiful_. The demon quickened his pace, wanting to see what other kinds of noises he can make Dipper scream out. He wanted to see what face the human would make under the haze of pure pleasure. 

The faster Bill went, the louder Dipper became. The bed was already rocking with the strength of Bill's thrusts, and on the demon's shoulders crescent marks made from Dipper's nails had already made a scarlet color.

The human looked out of this world. Bill was sure of it. Dipper was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in all the years that he has been alive. In all the galaxies, in all the universes, nothing else could compare to the beauty that is Dipper Pines. 

The way Dipper shut his eyes from the pleasure and sweat dripping down his forehead along with droplets of tears running from his eyes. His mouth was half parted, a trickle of saliva coming from those plump lips. Lips bruised from all the harsh kissing that the two of them shared. His flesh was starting to bloom with red kiss marks that would soon turn into a pretty purple. Now, the only thing that came from that mouth were moans of Bill's name, absolute music to his ears. Spread out and completely naked just for him. Truly, nothing was more breathtaking than Dipper Pines. 

"B-Bill!" Dipper moaned, "I'm going to come!"

"Then come," Bill panted, leaning down until their forehead were pressed against each other and their hot breaths mingled. "Come for me." he quickened his thrusts, other hand coming to pump Dipper's own cock at the same pace as his hips. 

With both areas being stimulated so well at the same time, Dipper couldn't stop himself from the choked moan that came from all the pleasure. It felt so _good_. Bill made him feel so, so _good_. Right now there was nothing else in the world but the two of them holding each other, feeling each other, and being with each other. In a few moments, Dipper came with a shudder, come staining his light flesh. 

"Beautiful." Bill whispered, however, he had yet to come. With a grit of his teeth, eyes never leaving Dipper's dirtily debauched form, his thrusts became erratic until he pulled out, using his hand to pump his dick until he was driven to the edge. " _Fuck_." he cursed as he finally came, his own come mixing with Dipper's. 

Now, the room was still. Their panting filling up the air, air smelling pungent of sex and bodily fluids. 

Bill got off the bed and to take a rag and wet it, then, he came back to Dipper and tenderly cleaned up the human. "You were amazing, Dipper." the demon whispered. 

Dipper was still in a haze. His mind dizzy from such a good fucking. Was he amazing? He was pretty sure that all he did was lie down. The one who was truly amazing was Bill. The demon was true to his word. He had taken care of Dipper so very well. 

When Dipper was completely cleaned up, Bill threw the rag to the side and cuddled against Dipper. He pulled the human flush against his body. Now, Dipper's head rested against a strong bicep, feeling safe with the demon's hand wrapped around his waist. 

Dipper was tired. The high was starting to fade away, leaving a sense of fatigue from such intense events. 

"Go to sleep." Whispered Bill.

As if fairies were sitting on his eyelids, Dipper found his eyes too heavy to keep open. Soon, they were shut closed. With the darkness taking over, the last thing he could register were the even breaths that the demon-turned-human took, and the warmth of Bill's body.

Was this okay? Was what he did alright? Was it something he would... regret? Right now, Dipper couldn't tell. All he knew was that... now Dipper wasn't so sure if he could kill the demon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've uploaded a chapter! I'm glad I finally did! I've been getting into other fandoms, but I've decided that before I write another fic for those fandoms I've go to finish the ones that I've already started!


	8. Made With Love

Dipper wakes up and it's already night. Bill was still asleep beside him, hugging his waist softly as breathed in and out. Carefully, the human took the demons arm and took it off him. Dipper slipped out of bed, put on his clothes, and left the hide out.

You might think that he was all quiet because he didn't want to wake up Bill, but Dipper knew that the demon already woke up the moment Dipper himself opened his eyes.

Dipper wanted to think. I needed to clear his mind. He decided that it would be best to do that while walking. However, before be could even start settling his thoughts, he heard a stick crack.

Alarmed, he turned his head, prepared to defend himself, only to see Mabel.

"Dipper," she said, worry on her face, "Who is that guy really?"

"Mabel? What are you doing here? How do you even know about this place?" Dipper asked confused.

"I knew about this place for a long time already but I didn't tell you." Mabel said a little guilty, but she shook it off and repeated her question firmly, "Who is he, Dipper?"

Dipper's heart skipped, fear taking over. He clenched his fists and looked away, his cap letting a shadow hood over his eyes. "He's no one."

"Don't give me that, Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "He obviously isn't just anyone!" she held her brother's shoulders and forced him to look her in the eye. "I know what you guys... do together, and I honestly don't care if you're into guys or not, but there's something weird about that guy, Dipper!" she looked at her brother with worried eyes, brows furrowed together, and said, "And I know you know that you're hiding something." 

Dipper was never able to hide things from Mabel. All his life. Even now she was able to find this out. His chest hurt. There were too many things swarming in his mind, and Mabel knowing that he was hiding something only made things worse. He couldn't take it.

"He's Bill." 

A silence. 

Mabel took a step back, shock and confusion on her face. She looked down and then up again at her brother, not sure what to think. "Bill? As in... Bill Cypher?" 

Dipper looked away once more, and nodded. 

"N-no way..." Mabel said in disbelief. "B-but he's human-- he's human and you've been... Dipper you've been-- with a-- you've been with that demon this whole time!?" 

Now that she looked back at it. She shouldn't really be surprised. His personality, his strange looks, and most importantly, his _eyes_. Mabel _knew_ that there was something wrong with the guy, but to find out that he was actually the demon Bill Cypher, destroyer of dimensions and a literal _murderer_... that was... that was insane! And to think, her own brother has been sucking face with the same demon!

"Dipper, how did this happen!? What are you doing? Why didn't you tell me anything!?" 

And so, Dipper told her. 

He told her about how it all started when he just wanted to make a potion that would make him forget Wendy, how he came across the hide out, how he found out about the previous scientist that had died while fighting Bill, how he discovered the potion that would make Bill turn into a human, and how the potion had ended up making the demon fall in love with him. 

It was a long conversation, but Mabel listened attentively, paying attention to everything that her brother told her. It felt so surreal. When everything was over, Dipper was still unable to lift his head. 

"Dipper..." Mabel started, still in shock after getting the whole story. "You know what you have to do, right?" she asked. 

A few seconds of silence passed before Dipper nodded his head with a sigh. "I know..." 

"You have to kill him..." she whispered. "You can't-- you can't just let this be. You made a perfect opportunity to finally get rid of him and yet you-- you..." she didn't really know how to bring out the fact that her brother had been getting action with a demon. "I trust you, Dipper. I know you will do what's right... but if you ever need help I'm right here with you. I know there's a reason why you wanted to do this by yourself."

"I will. Don't worry." Dipper said weakly.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked, trying to get a good look at her brother, but it was difficult to do that when he wouldn't look up from the ground. With a sigh, she decided to take a step back. "I have something to confess," she said with a scratch on her cheek, "That day, when you were making the potion, I actually... was the one that mixed the two potions together." 

Dipper's head shot up, eyes wide with surprise. "What?" 

"I didn't want you to forget about Wendy, because I thought it was unfair... I saw the other potion beside it and thought there shouldn't be that much harm in mixing peanut water with the potion." Mabel looked at her brother guiltily, "I'm sorry." 

So it wasn't some sort of magical fairy. It was Mabel the whole time. Dipper let out a, "Oh..." and then said, "I don't think you should be saying sorry, Mabel." for a moment, a small smile made it to his lips. "If it wasn't for you I think I would've died stupidly by now." 

"Dipper..." 

Before Mabel could continue, Dipper stopped her. "I can handle things from here. Mabel, you should go back to the shack. Please don't worry about me." there was a smile on his face, bigger than the last, but something about it seemed off.

Mabel still wasn't sure if she should leave her brother. "Dipper I think that--"

Dipper forced her to turned around and pushed her towards the direction of the shack. "I'll give you a message later. Bye, Mabel." 

Although she was hesitant, Mabel still walked away. There was no helping it. If Dipper wanted her to leave, then leave she will. 

When Mabel was gone from sight, Dipper went back into the hideout, cancelling his walk. When he came inside, Bill was still in the same position from when he left. Noiselessly, Dipper climbed back onto the bed. 

Bill moved, adjusting his position, and pulling Dipper back into his arms. The demon gave him a soft kiss on the lips, intimate and full of love, before asking, "What were you doing?" 

Dipper returned the kiss, his own arms hooking over the demon, and said, "I was thinking." 

With that... the fourth day had ended.

...

When morning had come, signaling the start of the fifth day, Bill didn't expect it to start with Dipper holding a knife to his throat. 

The human was on top of him, legs spread on his sides. Dipper was breathing in and out harshly, eyes erratic as he held the knife shakily in his hands. The tip of the knife's blade was ghosting over Bill's neck, a chill coming down his spine. 

"Dipper, what are you doing?" Bill asked calmly, eyes looking straight into Dipper's. 

"I...I need to k-kill you, Bill." Dipper whispered.

"I see." Bill replied. He didn't move from his position and he didn't try to push Dipper off him. "Very well." 

However, Dipper still remained frozen. 

Do it. Do it. _Do it_. Kill him. You _have_ to kill him. He was a demon. A fucking _demon_. A murderer. If you didn't kill him now then the seven days will end and he will return to being a horrific monster that will destroy both you and the entire world. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. _Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. **Kill him. Kill him. Kill him--**_

Dipper's mind was a mess. Everything was in a frenzy. He felt like he couldn't breath. It felt like the whole world was driving him insane. He needed to do it. He had to. Without knowing it, he was slipping into a panic attack, his breathing becoming uncontrolled and harsher than before. 

Bill noticed this, and grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Dipper--" 

However, the moment the demon touched the human, Dipper snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes widening and his mouth becoming slack. "Bill--" he saw the knife in his hands, and looked back at the demon. 

He can't. 

He can't do it. 

Dipper screamed.

Immediately, Bill took the human in his arms and held him tightly. "Dipper, calm down." 

But he couldn't. How could he? Dipper screamed and _screamed_. He struggled against the demon's hold, his free fist slamming on the other's chest. "I CAN'T!" he screamed, "I can't kill you, Bill!" he sobbed. His eyes were wide and frantic, shaking as tears began streaming down. "I CAN'T KILL YOU!" 

"Calm down." Bill repeated. 

Dipper still couldn't get a hold of his breathing. He was panicking too much. His mind in a craze. "I can't kill you, but I _have_ to!" he sobbed, barely able to get the words out. He was screaming and crying like a toddler, unable to do anything. 

Bill rubbed circles on Dipper's back, doing his best to calm down the human. He pressed kisses on the other's forehead, giving him as much skin contact as possible. "Shhh." 

"You dont--" a pitiful sob escaped from Dipper's lips, "You don't even really _love_ me!"

The demon shook his head and said, "I _do_ love you, Dipper." 

"NO! You _don't_!" Dipper screamed. At this point, he wasn't even stopping the tears. "After the seven days are over you're not going to be saying that!"

"I don't care, Dipper!" Bill yelled, very conscious about the knife that was still in Dipper's hands. He needed to get that away from the human. "What matter's is now! Didn't I tell you this already? I love you right now and that's what you should focus on!" 

"Why does that matter when it's not going to last?" Dipper asked, finally looking up to look at the demon with crazed eyes. "If I don't kill you now, you're going to end up killing everyone else." the knife was still held tightly in his left hand.

"Dipper..." Bill eyed the knife, his hand raising in attempt to snatch it from the human. 

"You'll kill _everyone_!" Dipper screamed, "Even _me!_ " 

Immediately, Bill's face expression changed to a more serious tone. "I won't." he said firmly. 

"How can you say that? You know you will!"

"I _won't_." Bill insisted through gritted teeth. 

Dipper shook his head and shut his eyes once again. "I know you will!"

Bill finally grabbed his wrists, and said, "I know I won't, Dipper. I will make sure I won't."

The human sniffled, looking at the demon uncertain. His eyes were rimmed with red, tired and puffy from all the crying he had done, and his cheeks were still stained with fresh tears. "How?" he whispered broken.

"You just have to trust me. Okay?" Bill whispered, his tone becoming softer. 

Dipper looked deep into the demon's mismatched eyes, trying to see a hint of a lie, but he found none. Bill looked genuine, as he always was when it came to Dipper. 

Bill's other hand inched higher above Dipper's left wrist. "Now, please..." the demon whispered, "Give me the knife." Dipper was still for a moment, before he nodded weakly and handed the knife over to the taller man. Bill took the knife and threw it to the other side of the room where it landed on the ground with a faint clang. He pulled Dipper back in for a hug and kissed the human's temple. "Good boy." 

Once again, Dipper found himself entranced by the feeling of being in Bill's arms. He felt safe. So, _so_ safe. If he could, he never wanted to leave the demon's embrace. It was warm, and it smelled safe. The human nuzzled closer until his face was pressed against Bill's neck. 

They stayed like that for a moment longer until Dipper calmed down. After a while, Bill had moved the two of them so that they were lying down properly on the bed to cuddle properly. 

The silence was broken by Dipper. "Bill?" the human whispered with a hoarse voice, tired from the crying and the screaming. 

"Yes?" 

"I think..." Dipper started, his hands fumbling with Bill's long fingers, "I think I love you..." 

The demon went rigid at those words, worrying Dipper, until the human felt a kiss on the top of his forehead. 

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while that I posted! I had some difficulty writing this because I had to change it again and again... my original plan for this chapter didn't end up working so I made it a little different!


	9. The Finished Recipe

With the end of the fifth day came the rise of the sun for the sixth day. It was quiet. So quiet. 

The two of them, Dipper and Bill, were walking alongside each other deep in the forest. It was a beautiful day, the sun filtering through the tall trees and the grass a healthy shaded of green. They said nothing as they matched their walking paces. 

However, the silence was broken when Dipper asked, "What do you think is going to happen when the spell is gone?" he asked it in such a calm way, as if he wasn't talking about the potential end of the world. 

Bill tilted his head, not averting his gaze from the forest's canopy. "Who knows. The world is quite unpredictable, you know." then, he turned to look at Dipper, and took the shorter boy's hand into his own. "What I do know is that I don't want to stop loving you even when the potion's effects wear off." 

This time, Dipper gripped Bill's hand just as tightly, relishing in the feeling of the demon's hand clasped against his own. "How is that going to happen? Isn't that just a dream?" the human sighed. "I wish I could just make another potion that will make you love me even if it's just a week longer. Can't you make the spell last longer, Bill?" 

"I can't..." then, the demon stopped in his tracks, making Dipper stop as well. "Dipper, I don't want to hurt you." he whispered. 

Dipper paused, observing the demon who gazed at him with such a tragic look. The human looked away and bit his bottom lip. "When the potion stops working... I will still continue to love you, but you will be the one who will stop loving me." 

Bill shook his head and pulled Dipper in for a hug, to which the human responded with wrapping his arms around the tall demon's waist. "I wish things weren't like this..." 

"Me too..." Dipper whispered back, nuzzled against Bill's collar and inhaling the scent of the demon. "I wonder what things would have been like if you were a normal person... if you weren't a demon and just a regular kid who hung out here with me in Gravity Falls." 

"That would have been strange," Bill chuckled, "Perhaps I would be the kind without any parents? The kind that would spend the entire day in delinquency." 

Dipper couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thought. "Yeah, I can see that happening."

The demon combed his hand through Dipper's hair, his other hand wrapped tightly around the human's waist, and asked, "What are you going to do when the spell wears off?" 

Dipper gripped the back of Bill's shirt and shook his head with uncertainty. "I don't know... will I even be able to do anything once the world ends?" 

Bill whispered against Dipper's ear, "I wish you could kill me." 

"You know I can't." Dipper gritted, "I really _can't_. I love you too much to hurt you." then, Dipper took a step back and looked up at the demon with firm eyes. "Let me be selfish..." he said, "For tomorrow let me have you. All of you... just for one day." 

Bill leaned in and gave Dipper a kiss on the lips. "Of course." 

...

Finally, the last day has arrived. The seventh day. 

Bill woke up in their hideout with a big smile, rising from the covers to gently wake his lover. "Dipper, it's time to wake up!" he said brightly. 

Dipper laughed and turned, "I want to sleep more!" he complained,

The demon rolled his eyes and grinned mischievously. "If you don't wake up then I won't stop tickling you!" 

Dipper opened one eye to look at him. "You wouldn't..."

"Yes, I would!" Bill promised. He raised his hands, a light in his eyes, and threatened Dipper. "I really would!"

"No!" Dipper yelped with a laugh, he pulled the covers up and guarded himself. "Bill, don't do it!" 

"Here I come!" the demon began his tickle war, giving Dipper feather touches everywhere and making the human laugh nonstop. "Are you going to wake up or not?"

Dipper screamed and kicked, holding his stomach and trying to avoid the demon's evil tickling. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" he yelled, tears making it to his eyes from all the laughter. 

Bill grinned in satisfaction and stopped, backing away with a content sigh. "Good! Because today we're going to go to the diner and eat breakfast!"

Dipper's eyes widened, and he said breathlessly, "We are?" 

The demon's eyes softened, and he leaned down to caress his human's cheek. "Yes," he gave Dipper's cheek a kiss and continued, "I promised you that you would have all of me for today." then, he took Dipper's and asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me, Dipper Pines?" 

The human's chest tightened, his eyes turning watery. Dipper took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. I would like that." 

The demon smiled handsomely. "Then let's do that."

...

The morning was like a dream. Dipper and Bill dressed properly and prepared to head to town. They ate at the diner and talked about the pie. After breakfast they went to the mall and played laser tag-- Dipper thought that he was good at the game, but it turns out that the demon was even better although Bill had never even tried it. Dipper had sulked at being beaten, but Bill made him feel better with a kiss on the cheek and sweet words to his ears. 

When noon had come, they ate lunch at a random taco restaurant that Dipper had picked. Of course, he ordered a bowl of nachos and teased Bill about resembling them. However, what the human didn't expect was for the demon to lean closer and say, "Would you like to eat me up?". Flustered, Dipper gave him a soft slap on the chest and told him to shut up, the demon laughing in response. 

When the end of the afternoon came, Dipper started being scared. He didn't want any of it to end. He wanted it to go on just like this-- the two of them living normally as if there was nothing wrong with the world. As if they weren't enemies trying to destroy each other. Dipper just wanted Bill and Bill alone...

But he can't have that. 

They were eating icecream at the side from a stall. Dipper was just giving his chocolate ice a few licks, until tears started streaming down his cheeks silently. 

Bill noticed this, his eyes saddening, and bringing the human into his arms once again. "Come here..." he whispered, rubbing circles onto Dipper's back. "Let's go back home." 

Home... where was home? The hideout? Was it still going to be their home even when Bill returns back to his former self?

...

The night had come, the dark taking over the forest and leaving their hideout dark if not for the small candle that Bill had lit. It would have been relatively silent if not for the pitiful sounds of Dipper's crying. 

"I don't wan't you to go!" He sobbed, clinging onto the demon's shirt, his face pressed against Bill's chest. "I want you to stay! Can't you stay, Bill?" he begged. 

Seeing the human in this state broke the demon. He didn't want to see Dipper cry. Bill wanted him to be happy always-- but how was he supposed to keep doing that when the spell was over? How was he going to keep the human in his arms when he... will no lover love Dipper?

Bill didn't want that as well. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay-- but he knew that he couldn't. He had to do what he had to do or else Dipper will end up dying by his own hands.

As Dipper sobbed in his arms, Bill raised his hand to hold Dipper's chin gently and guide him to look up. The human still looked beautiful in his eyes even though he was crying his heart out. The edges of his eyes fading into red for all the tears, becoming puffy as his sadness prolonged. He looked up at the demon desperately, hiccuping as he tried to control his breathing. 

Unable to resist, Bill swooped in for a kiss, Dipper accepting all of him. 

The demon's tongue smoothly came inside of Dipper's mouth, caressing against his own tongue, making the human feel hotter. The kiss was slow, dragging, as their tongues danced together. Dipper found himself panting into the kiss, his arms wrapping around the demon's neck in order to bring them closer. 

Bill gripped Dipper's ass with his hands and raised him so that the human would be sat on his lap, body flushed against his own so that he could grind their clothed members together. Then, he pulled away from the human.

Dipper panted, his tongue still sticking out slightly and already looking completely debauched despite having not done anything more. He was a beautiful sight. 

However, time was running out. Only a few more minutes until it hit midnight and the effects of the potion would wear off. 

"Bill?" Dipper whispered. "What's wrong?" 

"Dipper," Bill said, hands coming up to cup the human's cheeks, thumbs caressing him gently, "When I'm gone please don't be sad." 

Dipper held Bill's wrists and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? What do you mean when you're gone?" 

Bill sighed, gave Dipper one last peck, before he guided the human off of his lap. Dipper watched as the demon stood up from the bed and made his way towards the other side of the room where they kept different sorts of supplies. 

"Bill," Dipper called once again, "What are you going to do?" Then, he saw the demon lean down, picking something up. 

It was the knife that Dipper had tried to use to kill the demon just a few days before. Dipper felt his heart stop.

Alarmed, he stood up. "Bill, w-what are you doing?" 

Bill held the knife in his hand tightly, then turned to look at the human with sad eyes. "When the potion wears off I will return to my disgusting self... the Bill that wants to hurt you." he grit his teeth and shut his eyes. "I don't want that to happen."

"Then what are you going to do with that, Bill!?" Dipper yelled, eyes wide and frantic. 

The demon smiled, a sad smile, and said, "I told you that I would make sure that I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?" Then it hit Dipper. 

Bill was going to kill himself. 

"Y-You..." Dipper whispered in disbelief. 

"Dipper," Bill started, "I love you. I love you a lot. At first, I thought it was because of the love potion, and I know it still is, but now I have real reasons why I love you." the demon confessed. 

"Bill, don't do this! Don't say that like you're not going to come back!" 

"I fell in love with how you gazed at the world with wonder. With how you were always so curious about everything no matter how scary or how ugly it actually was. I fell in love with how your eyes brighten and how a smile fits on your perfect lips. I fell in love with how happy you are in the things you loved to do and I--" the demon's voice wavered, for the first time, tears began to prick at his eyes, "And I... and I wish I could have seen more of it." He looked up at Dipper, his loved one who's eyes were terrified, and continued. "I'd rather die than hurt you." 

The clock was ticking. Time was moving. There were only a few more seconds left until the potion looses effect and the seventh day would end. 

Dipper only had one thought... There's no way that he would let Bill fucking die on his watch. 

It happened too fast. 

With what Bill thought was going to be his last words, he was about to plunge the knife deep inside of his stomach. However, Dipper lunged at him with fervor, eyes wild and movements uncoordinated, but it was enough to startle the demon. 

The two of them fought for the knife, Bill in a panic and Dipper in a rage. They pulled. Bill had tried to get the knife back, but Dipper did his best every single time even though he knew that the demon overpowered him in every way. 

However, nothing could have prepared them for what happened next. 

Dipper felt a burning heat gathering in his abdomen.

It was suddenly silent. 

Bill's eyes widened with horror. 

Dipper raised his hands and found that they were stained with blood. 

Was that his blood? 

Where was the knife? 

It was so painful. 

Dipper fell, unable to support himself and his vision growing darker. 

He felt warm hands circle around him just like always, and the sound of Bill's panicked yells fogging in his ears as if he was underwater. 

As he slipped into the darkness... and perhaps... death? 

Dipper heard the final tick of an imaginary clock as it finally sounded midnight. 

It was the end of the seventh day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERRRRR DON'T YELL AT ME PLEASE


	10. A New Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF it's here

When the clock had struck midnight, the spell was gone just like a fairy tale. A light burst from the Demon's body, a flash of white and pink combined, and soon, the potion's effects were gone. However, when the light show had ended, Bill was seen to still keep his human form. Except, this time it was different. 

Having been turned into a human one too many times, the demon's body had morphed into a mixture of both a human and a demon. Now, although he bore the appearance of a mortal, he was still in fact the almighty demon who had enough powers to destroy a dimension. Now, he was dressed in a yellow coat, black gloves, and boots. 

He was free. 

With the spell gone, Bill, the demon, stared in shock at the dying human. Dipper was lying on the floor, still as the blood slowly drained from his body, the knife still stuck into his opening. 

"It's gone..." Bill whispered, eyes wide. "The spell is gone..." then, a wicked smile made it to his lips. "It's _finally_ GONE!" the demon laughed maniacally, ecstatic to finally be free of the horrid spell that had forced him to fall in love with one of his greatest enemies. 

To satisfy himself, he took a good look at Dipper as he fell into the darkness of death. Bill's laugh was strong as he watched the human's skin grow paler. Dipper's breaths grew more shallow. The red fading from his lips. However, as the seconds ticked by, and the demon's attention was swallowed by the life leaving Dipper's body, Bill found himself suddenly unable to laugh. His roars of happiness fading away into a chuckle, until a blank expression replaced it. 

Why... why didn't he feel anything?

Bill should be feeling happy that Dipper was finally dying, but instead of that emotion, there was something else lingering around his heart as he watching the human succumb further and further away from the land of the living. 

He needed to leave. 

The demon turned around, his yellow coat fluttering with his rushed actions, and stomped towards the exit of the hideout. However, before he could leave completely, he heard a small whisper. 

" _Bill..."_

It was Dipper's voice. Clearly so. Soft, weak, and so, _so_ pitiful. 

The demon clenched his fists, his head hunching forward, letting a shadow cover his eyes. There was something else in his heart. Something that shouldn't be there. Bill breathed in and looked back at the human, whose breaths were becoming too shallow. 

Perhaps Bill should grant Dipper one act of mercy for being such a fun opponent. He shall make his death swift and instantaneous. 

The demon approached the human, hands outstretched and ready to kill with his magic, and a grin forced its way onto his lips. 

"Goodbye, Pinetree." 

But, something stopped him. 

It was the way that the human lied on the floor surrounded by a pool of his own blood. For sure it was still warm, fresh from when the knife had stabbed into Dipper's fragile body. It was the way Dipper's lips were already so pale, completely different from the deep pink that Bill had grown so accustomed to seeing... to _kissing_. 

It was then that he realized that the lingering feeling inside of his heart was not happiness of having his arch nemesis die and nor was it the feeling of disappointment from losing such an entertaining playmate. 

It was guilt. 

It was despair. 

It was horror. 

"Eh?" Bill couldn't help but make a noise of confusion. His eyes were blank, in shock, as he took a step back. 

What was happening? Wasn't the spell over? He was supposed to return back to his former self and gain happiness through Dipper's death, but what was this? Why? Why did it _kill_ him inside to see the human in such a state? 

Could it be that even with the potion's effects gone, Bill still... Loved Dipper?

Bill's eyes widened in realization. 

He loved Dipper. 

The demon dropped onto his knees, dipping into the red blood, and screamed as he took the human into his arms. "Dipper!" he cried, "I-I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-- I--" the tears of horror flowed down from his wide eyes. The demon shook as he held Dipper's still body. 

He had stopped breathing. 

No, no... Bill had his magic back. He could do something.

"Reverse!" he yelled, a burst of power coming from his body and attempting to enter Dipper's shell. 

The light only faded away, showing no sign of change. 

No, no, no, _no._

"HEAL!" Bill yelled, holding the human tighter in his arms, sobbing as he felt Dipper's warmth fade away. " _HEAL_!" he shouted once again. " _HEAL!"_ and again. "Fucking _HEAL_ Goddammit!" 

But still. There was nothing.

He tried and tried again...

There was still nothing.

The demon could only scream as he held the dead body of his lover close to him. Screaming and screaming his heart out as the tears poured from his eyes. This was all his fault. Regret clenched at his heart like a bear trap to a small animal, and despair destroyed it with the crush of its sharp fangs.

Bill couldn't speak. Bill couldn't do anything. He knew nothing of the world except for the fact that it no longer contained Dipper.

There was no Dipper. 

There was no world.

There was only a foolish demon who had fallen in love with a human. 

Bill remembered Dipper's smile. He remembered his laughter. How the sun fell on the human's skin and the shadows of the forest's canopy filtered over like fairies. How Dipper's eyes shined every single time there was another mystery to solve. How Dipper's skin felt against his own. How perfect the human fitted against his body. How soft those lips felt against his own. 

Now, Bill was left with the undeniable fact that he would never be able to have those again. Not because he had killed himself, but because he had become the cause of Dipper's death, the very thing that he had wanted to avoid the most. 

However, just when the last flutter of warmth was about to leave Dipper's body, a flash came from within the human. 

Bill's eyes widened, a slither of hope making it to his heart.

Then, a human's gasp.

Opened eyes. 

Color returning to skin and the knife disappearing from within.

Dipper was back.

The human's wide eyes looked at the demon that held him. "Bill? What's going on?" he asked in shock. 

Instead of answering Dipper's question, Bill only choked in his tears, relief flooding his system and a big smile coming to his face. He said nothing as he hugged the human tighter, burying his face in that tuff of curls that he loved so much. 

He did it. He was able to save him. 

Dipper was alive. 

He was safe.

"Bill--Bill," Dipper called, still completely confused about the situation, but despite that he still wrapped his arms around the other. "Please, tell me what's going on. Why am I alive? Has the spell ended?" 

Bill nodded and sobbed in happiness. "Yes, the spell has ended." he answered.

Dipper pushed Bill away softly, just enough so that he could look at the demon eye-to-eye. "Then, why are you still like this? I don't understand... what's happening?" 

Bill took Dipper's hand and placed it on his own cheek, the demon leaning in to the human's warm touch, and a smile of happiness and relief on his lips. "The spell is gone... but another spell had taken over." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Dipper," Bill started, "You managed to a create spell stronger than the love potion... you made me fall in love with you." 

The human only felt more surprise than before. "D-does this mean that... does that mean that you'll stay? Stay with _me_?" 

"Yes!" 

Happiness flooded into Dipper's expression, pure bliss making it to his eyes. "Thank God!" he said in relief, arms locking tighter around Bill and pulling him in for a proper hug, to which the demon returned with equal fervor. 

Then, Bill pulled away and said, "Dipper, I love you."

Those words gripped at the human's heart, because this time it was different. There was no love potion. The demon wasn't saying this because he was under the influence of magic. No, he was saying this from the heart, purely, and genuinely. 

This time, it was _real_.

Tears welled up into a shine in Dipper's eyes and he nodded with a sob. "I love you too, Bill!"

The two of them leaned in for a kiss, soft, steady, and full of _love_. 

This had all started with a spell that brought about fake love... but the story ended with only pure, and genuine, _love_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you've noticed but there were supposed to be a lot more chapters to be made-- but then I altered a lot in the outline for the plot because what I had originally planned was absolutely horrible and cringey. Something that had to be changed or else it would ruin the story. So, here it is. The ending. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
